


Feeling The Sound

by celestial_zorra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Mainly DJwifi, Original Character(s), Someone gets hurt, Will Add More Later, identities are known among the heroes, slight love square, temporary loss of a Sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_zorra/pseuds/celestial_zorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Alya.  Who doesn’t?  She’s always close by when danger rises in Paris, so when a couple of new Akuma appears, it’s no different.  But this time, our favorite reporter may have gotten herself a little bit too close.  This time, she wasn't even doing it on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more djwifi. Thus why this was made. Hopefully you guys like it!

An all too familiar sound of screams echoed through the streets of Paris, informing anyone who could hear them that there was danger in the area. There was no doubt another attack from Hawkmoth was happening, meaning there was a new Akuma with a new power that was terrorizing the citizens for one reason or another. It had been a few years since the attacks started, and most people thought they would get used to it by now. But there was no way someone could get used to danger. The problem was, the attacks weren’t as frequent as they were when it all started. In fact they were always random, basically giving no warning to when they would attack next. The attacks were also different too. Some, if not all, were targeted towards certain people, and others were just caught in the crossfire. But in the end, they were never bad people, just those who gave into their negative feelings. If Hawkmoth was defeated then none of the attacks would happen. However, it didn’t help that absolutely no one had a clue to who and where Hawkmoth was.

But even after all these years, no one ever gave up hope. Why would they? Paris had heroes that always came and saved the day. Cliche as that is, it was true. Not once had the heroes been defeated. Sure it always looked like they were about to lose, but they always seemed to pull through. And they always worked together so well. All three of them. There was only two in the beginning, but along the years, a third hero appeared and now, Paris had never felt safer.

That’s why Alya had no worries as she ran through the crowd, weaving through them like a snake. Well she did worry a little bit, even was a little scared. But she was too excited to stop now. It had been almost a month since the last akuma attack and she needed another scoop for the blog. She couldn’t talk about theories all the time, she needed evidence to back her up. As she continued running, she felt someone grab her arm, pulling her back a bit, forcing her to look at them. She quickly pulled out her earbuds, raising a brow.

“What are you doing? You can’t go that way! You’ll be caught in the Akuma’s attack.” They yelled. It was a young man, probably a few years or so older than her. Alya couldn’t help but laugh a bit, offering a smile.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I’m Alya, top reporter and owner of the Ladyblog.” She said, her smile turning into a grin. She didn’t wait for him to reply, instead running off before he could try to drag her away. It’s happened before.

As she came close to where the Akuma was, she recognized the area as the park. This was where she had Manon when they were trapped in the ice a few years back. She pulled out her phone, putting her earbuds away and quickly hid behind a tree, sneaking around a bit to see where exactly the Akuma was. She frowned a bit, not liking how the park was so quiet. Looking around more, she noticed there were several people on the ground, sound asleep. Why would they be just laying around and sleeping? Especially in a situation like this?

“Hey everybody, Alya here. I just got onto the scene and by the looks of it, the Akuma has some power to put people to sleep. Check it out, there's a bunch of people just laying around having been caught in the Akuma’s attack. I gotta be careful or else I’ll be joining them.” She said, positioning the camera on her phone to face her. She moved closer to someone sleeping on the bench, moving the camera to them. The woman was frowning, shaking as sweat rolled down her forehead. She flipped the camera back on her.

“Something tells me she’s not having the best of dreams, which is probably also part of the Akuma’s powers. Keep away from the park guys, because that’s where the attack is focused on. No sign of our awesome trio either, so they’re probably going to be a little late. I’ll be back soon with more news.” She grinned at the camera before stopping the live recording, slipping her phone back into her pocket. She hummed and crossed her arms, looking at the others as she began thinking.

“Where can that Akuma be?” She mumbled. She gathered up her hair and tied it up in a ponytail, fixing her glasses before looking around more. She noticed a few pieces of filming equipment lying around, a few of the machines knocked over and others completely destroyed. She took note to remember that as she continued her search around, making sure to stay quiet. Last thing she needed was to get caught by an Akuma all over again. She grumbled to herself from the memory, getting lost in her own thoughts. It broke when she heard something shift the glass.

“My my, if it isn't the girl I was looking for.” Alya tensed, whipping around to face the source of the voice. She stood her ground, standing straight and smiling a bit, quickly pulling her phone out, starting the live recording up again.

“Who are you? Why are you attacking everyone?” She yelled, her voice stable. She mentally patted herself on the back, proud that her voice wasn't shaking.

The Akuma didn't seem to care that she was being recorded, leaning on her right side. Her long hair was flowing around, clouds sticking to some of the curls as she floated just above the concrete. Her skin was tinted blue, black clouds on her shoulders as if they had been tattooed on, matching the smaller ones on her cheeks. Her sundress was a light blue that blended into black at the bottom, some of the fabric torn. Bright green eyes stared at Alya through the camera, a familiar purple butterfly outline forming over her eyes for a moment. Alya grew slightly uneasy, biting her lip.

"My name is Dream Catcher. My dream was shattered and I've come to a very heart breaking and depressing realization. We're told to follow our dreams, but they fail to warn us that our dreams will never come true!" Her voice continued to get louder the longer she spoke. Alya winced slightly, almost feeling bad as she noticed the tears that started sliding down her face. Almost. "That's why... I'm going to capture everyone's dreams! No one will have dreams!" She wiped her tears away and narrowed her eyes. Alya took a step back before pivoting herself and ran towards the buildings, a bad feeling settling in her stomach.

“Where do you think you are going?” She heard from behind her. She took a chance and quickly looked over her shoulder, spotting Dream Catcher holding her arm out. Something cold wrapped around one of her feet, tugging it in place and making her fall forward. She yelped as she quickly caught herself, feeling multiple objects piercing into her hands and forearms. She cursed under her breath as she managed to push herself up. She looked down, hissing as she saw small pieces of glass sticking out of her skin, blood oozing out of the wounds. _Not the only problem at hand Alya. Your foot is kind of stuck_ She thought to herself. Looking down, she saw how a cloud was slowly crawling up her leg, numbing anything that was inside of it. She tried yanking her leg free, quickly glancing to where Dream Catcher was. She tried harder, noticing how she was walking towards to her, looking extremely annoyed. She kept trying, avoiding using her hands the best she could. A slur of curses escaped her mouth as the woman roughly grabbed her chin, making her look up.

“Trying to escape is useless dearie. My clouds will make your body slowly fall asleep, and soon, you’ll realize everything. I’m doing you a favor. You really should just thank me.” Dream Catcher said softly, smiling sadly at her. She could feel the numbness in her leg grow, moving up her leg. Soon her other leg joined inside the cloud and now there was no way Alya could run. Didn’t mean she gave up. If she was going down, she was going down fighting. She still tried to free herself, pulling her chin free from Dream Catcher’s grip to look around. _Shit, where’s my phone._

“Looking for this?” Dream Catcher waved the black phone a bit, watching the ladybug charm swing in amusement. “You won’t be needing this anymore, so I’ll just keep it. You really are troublesome you know? Spreading false hope and “following” your dream.” She lifted the phone up, and made it face her. “Now everyone can see their “favorite reporter” lose her precious dreams.” She said dramatically, making the clouds travel up faster. Alya growled, squirming and wiggling. She had to bite her tongue to keep her from cursing the woman out, glaring at her. She looked around, trying to see if there was anything else that could help her. Suddenly though, she sighed and held her arms up.

“You know something Dream Catcher? You’re right.” She paused, taking in the pleased look the Akuma gave her. “I am everyone’s favorite reporter.” She smirked, holding her arms up higher. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her up and out of the cloud. Alya quickly held onto her savior as an arm moved to the middle of her back, the other scooping up her legs. In a matter of seconds they were speeding away from the angry Akuma. Alya felt them swerve, avoiding the growing clouds that Dream Catcher was forming. She couldn’t help but tighten her hold, her stomach flipping as they started moving faster and higher.

“Hey ninja turtle. Nice day out to be strolling huh?” She asked, looking as innocent as she could. It all washed away as she received the look of pure annoyance. Honestly it almost made her laugh.

“You and I both know you weren’t just “strolling” around. You were snooping again.” Jade Turtle said, glancing down at her. Alya wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she really did like being saved. Not that she couldn’t handle herself, she just enjoys the small moments of being carried by a super cool superhero that she so happened to have a crush on.

They slowed down once Jade Turtle deemed it far enough, coming to a stop about a block or two away from the battle. Alya huffed, knowing she wouldn’t be able to watch. She could barely move her legs as the pins and needles started to wake her legs up. She absolutely hated the feeling. When she was sat down on a bench, she tried moving them, only cursing when they felt even weirder.

“Well this should be far enough. Be careful with your hands alright. They look bad, but LB’s miraculous power should fix them up.” He said. Alya couldn’t hold back the blush that formed as Jade held her hands, inspecting them for a moment. “Stay here.” He said firmly as he stood straight.

“Yeah yeah. I got it Shell-Head.” She grumbled, waving him off.

“I’m serious Alya.” Before she could say something snippy back, he had jumped on his shell and zoomed off, leaving her alone. She sighed, shaking her head. Can he be anymore bossy? As annoyed as she was with him, she couldn’t help but smile as she watched him.

Jade Turtle had come in late into the superhero game and he was by far the easiest to talk to. He first started being awkward and everything and then soon after, he was chill. Alya liked that. With Ladybug, it was like talking to a famous star. Alya couldn’t count how many times she wanted to feint every time she got lucky enough to get an interview. She covered it up perfectly with her excitement. Then there was Chat Noir with his horrible, but kind of funny, puns. He was also kind of drama queen when it came to romance, and he was bit full of himself. With Jade Turtle… It was casual, like talking to one of her friends from school. She couldn’t help but feel like she known him for years either.

That’s what bugged her the most. Deep down, she felt like she knew who the three superheroes were, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. It shouldn’t have been that hard to find out, but here she was, three years later and still not a damn clue. Didn’t help that Michelangelo so happened to appear, giving her yet another identity to be solved.

She sighed heavily before leaning back, letting herself relax into the bench. She couldn’t help but feel exhausted. She ran all the way here from the school, and then dealt with the Akuma up close, so all that adrenaline went straight out the window. She wasn’t going to fall asleep, not when she could hear the fight from the distance.

…

Alya couldn’t help but jump in surprise as the a familiar red glow flew around her. She stared in awe, feeling the warmth of Ladybug’s miraculous as it healed both her legs and arms. Her legs didn’t feel weird anymore, and the cuts and glass in her hands had vanished completely. Magic was obviously the only explanation, but, it was still fucking awesome to see it. Plus, this was the first time she got to feel and see it up so close. Last time she had been akumatized, so she didn’t even remember what happened.

She let out a laugh, as it flew away, watching it as it went to fix the rest of the city. She stood up, testing her legs a bit more before doing a small little dance, grinning wide. The videos she recorded today should be more than enough for her blog, and not to mention she had a few more things to talk about. Like how she was okay. She froze though as a thought ran across her mind. _How am I going to record a video when I lost my phone!?_ She face palmed as she came to the realization. Mom is going to kill me when I get home…

“Alya.” She couldn’t hold in her yelp as she jumped, whipping around to see who spoke. She scowled as the voice began to snicker before outright laughing, Alya’s cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Damn it Shelly! You scared the shit out of me!” She yelled, walking over and punching his arm. Jade whined and rubbed his arm, but he continued laughing a bit, looking at her innocently. Alya found it impossible to keep glaring at JT and joined him in laughing. He cleared his throat after a while and stood straight, reaching behind him and pulling a familiar black phone out.

“Thought you might like this back. Spotted it on the way back here.” He said, holding it out for her.

“Oh my god thank you!” Alya yelled, taking the phone and grinning. Before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around JT, hugging him tightly and almost making both of them fall. “You just saved me from dying by my Mother’s wrath.” She heard him chuckle and felt his hand awkwardly patting her back, his way of hugging her back.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re just lucky I spotted it at all.” She could hear his eye roll, snorting as she pulled away. She automatically opened up the camera roll, scrolling through her media and grinning wider and wider as she did so. There were several videos, including one that showed some of the battle. Dream Catcher probably recorded it thinking she was going to win against the heroes. Either way, Alya couldn’t help but feel grateful towards the Akuma.

“These are so going on my blog.” She said excitedly, jumping a bit. She turned to Jade Turtle to give him a smile, but it soon faded when she saw his expression. He was staring at her with a frown, his eyes giving off so many emotions, it was hard for her to know which ones.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, but she knew exactly where this conversation was going to go. She knew what the answer was going to be and she didn’t like it one bit.

“...You were way too close today. Way to close Alya.” He narrowed her eyes at her and she frowned.

“ I’m fine.” She huffed. “I didn’t get hurt or die. I’m still right here. See?” She waved her arm a bit before touching his arm to prove her point. She didn’t expect him to gently grab her hands, holding them gently as he stared down at her palms, his thumbs rubbing the side of her hand a bit. It made Alya shiver slightly as she watched him, his shoulders tensing and then relaxing as if he really did need the confirmation. She bit her lip and felt the guilt rising in her stomach.

“But you did. You did get hurt and you were bleeding. You were almost captured by the Akuma and put to the sleep like the rest. You need to stop running towards the danger.” He said looking up to make eye contact.

“I would have been fine. Ladybug’s powers would have freed us eventually and it wouldn’t have been the first time I got caught in one of the Akuma’s attacks.” She pulled her hands away, letting them rest on her hips. She was starting to get annoyed.

“That’s not the point! You keep risking your life going after the Akumas. And for what? Your blog!?” He yelled, pointing a finger at her.

“Yes for my blog! The people of Paris deserves to know what’s going on during these attacks!” They were both yelling now. And it was a surprise that no one was around hearing it. At least to Alya’s knowledge.

“They can watch it on the news. Not watch you get hurt or caught in the attack every time. Leave it to them!”

“The news doesn’t show anything like I do. This is something I like to do, I love to do! I’m gonna prove that I’m the best journalist around while getting better coverage than any of those reporters you see. And you can’t stop me!”

“You are so stubborn!” Jade huffed, throwing his arms into the air before pinching the bridge of his nose, taking a few steps away. Alya crossed her arms, standing her ground on the subject. She couldn’t help but feel like she won against the ninja turtle, smirking a bit. She watched Jade run a hand through his hair before turning to her, ready to say something when a familiar beep sounded. He sighed, glancing down at his bracelet and shook his head. It was time for him to go and it made Alya deflate a little. She didn’t want him leaving on such a bad note…

“Just… try not to run to the danger next time?” He asked, looking defeated as he pulled his shell down, jumping onto it and floating a bit.

“Maybe I’ll walk.” She said seriously before a playful smirk grew on her face. Jade Turtle blinked at her before smiling, trying not to laugh at her response but ultimately failing. He shook his head, relaxing again.

  
“Well… I guess I’ll see you the next time I rescue you again.” He smirked, making Alya’s jaw drop. _How dare you! Wait…._

“Not if I’m the one rescuing you ninja turtle~.” She grinned and earned another laugh from the hero. With that, he signaled his goodbye, saluting her before leaning forward and zipping away on his shell. Alya watched him with a smile until she could no longer see him. She sighed and turned the opposite way, heading to her own house. School would be over by the time she got back, so might as well as just go home.

She was going to have to text Marinette and the others to let them know she’s okay. Man was she going to hear it tomorrow when she walked into class. Maybe she could wake up sick tomorrow? Oh who was she kidding? Marinette would just show up at her doorstep. No matter what she did, she was going to have to suffer the wrath of her small best friend. Accompanied by Nino and Adrien. Well mostly Nino. Adrien would just let those two chew her out, offering small comments here and there.

Not to mention she’s probably going to be up all night to edit the videos and recording for the blog, meaning she may get little to no sleep. So being yelled at while being really tired? That was punishment enough. Unless she just skipped school and prolonged Marinette’s wrath. Either way…

She was going to need coffee.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox: Oh wow… I honestly didn't think I'd get the reaction I did. It makes me feel super happy and excited to write more! Thank you!
> 
> Also sorry about updating after a really long time. I was going through a few things and uh… yeah…. BUT I’m back! I got this~

“ARE YOU CRAZY!?” The scream echoed through the school some students ignoring it while others questioned it.  Alya felt her ear ache from the pitch, having been directly next to the source.  She whined a bit, messing with her ear before turning to Marinette, holding back a laugh at her friend’s current position.  Marinette stood before her, her arms out and her mouth hanging open from yelling.  Alya sighed and rubbed the back of her head, getting ready to defend herself yet again. 

“Mari-” Alya barely got her name out before she was practically tackled to the ground, Marinette’s arms tightly around her.  Other than a small groan, Alya didn’t complain much, already used to being knocked to the floor countless times.  She looked down at her friend and smiled a bit, placing her hand on her head as she started petting her, her other arm hugging her back.  She sat them up a bit, wincing when she could hear the small sobs, Marinette shaking in her arms slightly.  She couldn’t help but feel a tad guilty now.  After a bit, Alya opened her mouth to say something when all of a sudden Marinette pulled back, tears still falling as she glared up at the red head, pointing a finger in her face. 

“I was so worried about you!” She yelled, trying to wipe her tears away as well as stopping them.  “I thought you were hurt or captured by Hawkmoth or something much worse!  One minute you’re in class, the next you’re running off towards danger!  I even watched your live feeds and the last thing I saw was you stuck in the Akuma’s cloud thingie!  Then you completely vanished!  What was I supposed to think Alya!  You didn’t even text or call me like you said you would!” Even while she was angrily yelling at her, she kept crying, rubbing at her eyes so she could continue glaring.  Alya smiled sheepishly before it turned warm.   _ Marinette is really the sweetest…  She’s the greatest friend I have ever had. _ She thought to herself before pulling some tissue out and handing it to her. 

“Hey…  Stop crying girl.  You’re too cute to be crying.” She said as she patted her head some more.  “I’m fine!  It wasn’t life threatening or anything.  Besides JT saved me from the clouds.” She winked, grinning a bit.  Marinette sniffled a bit before giggling and rolling her eyes, the tears starting to slow down.

“You know…  I’m starting to think you’re getting into danger on purpose so Mister hero will come and save you~.” She said, her smile starting to grow.  Alya blushed slightly, her eyes widening a bit before she gently whacked her arm, quickly getting defensive. 

“I am not!  Why would you think th- Marinette!  I can save myself you know!” She yelled, looking at her with a pout.

“So you’re  **letting** him do the saving?”

“Yes!  I mean- Aaarrgghh!” She yelled and slapped her hands over her face.  Marinette looked at her and started giggling, only giggling more when Alya started glaring at her.  It didn’t last long and Alya couldn’t help but join in.  She sighed and shook her head before standing up, holding a hand out to the now giggling mess.  After pulling Mari up, they started walking to their class.   _ Funny how this happens so often, the only people who question what just happened are the new kids. _ She mused.  They continued their walk with Alya giving the full story of what happened, deciding to leave out the small talk between her and Jade Turtle.  They ended up in the class, taking up their usual seats as she finished up her story. 

“Also, for the record, I like to think that I am perfectly sane.  Thank you very much.” She said, remembering Mari’s first sentence from earlier.

“Yeah.   **In** sane” Came a new voice, Alya rolling her eyes before glaring at the newcomer. 

“I’m not insane Nino!” She snapped, pouting a bit.  Nino only laughed and took his own seat, setting his stuff before turning to face them.  Marinette joined in with Nino’s laughter and Alya feigned hurt, looking offended and betrayed. 

“I can’t believe you two are joining together.  I thought I was your best friend Mari!” She whined, snickering when she was shoved a little.  She rested her chin in her hand, looking at her two friends before letting out a long yawn.  That’s right…  She barely got any sleep last night because of all the editing she had to do.  She also had to take care of her sisters since her mom was out for the night to cook for the hotel.  She sighed to herself, forcing herself to keep her eyes opened.  Today was going to be a long day.  She could almost imagine a cup of coffee in front of her, smelling the nice warm steam that came out of the opening.  Wait…  She blinked a few times before actually focusing on what was in front of her. 

“Earth to Alya?  Anyone in there?” Nino said, laughing as he waited for her response.  Alya’s eyes widened and felt her cheeks burn a bit from embarrassment.  Nino was holding a cup of coffee out to her, shaking a little bit for Alya to take already. 

“You…  You brought me coffee?” She asked, feeling actual tears of joy welling in her eyes. 

“Yeah.  I figured you were up all night.” He said, shrugging but smiling nonetheless.  Alya made a reach for it when Nino smirked and began pulling it away until it was out of her reach. 

“I really should let you suffer though for what happened yesterday.  You were way too close again.” He said, frowning a bit as he closed his eyes, playing with the cup. 

“Ninooooo.” She whined, deflating onto the desk as the tear of joy quickly converted to sadness.  Nino opened an eye to look at her, Alya putting her best pout on.  Nino smirked and rolled his eyes before actually giving it to her, earning a very loud squeal from the red head.  She carefully sipped on her drink, practically melting in happiness as she felt the caffeine start to run through her body.  She also noticed how perfect the coffee was, looking at the side to see that there were indeed two creamers and four sugars in the cup _.  Just how I like it… _

“You are my hero Nino.” She said softly as she took another sip.  She didn’t miss the quick side glance he gave Marinette.  She rose a brow but didn’t question it, too tired to think about it.  She started to relax before she remembered something, pulling her phone out

“Oh!  Those songs you wanted me to listen to?  They sounded awesome!  On one of them though, the piano was too quiet.  I think it was the second track.”

“Oh!  Okay hold on.”   He pulled his phone out and scrolled through his songs.  “Oh this one.  Okay I’ll be sure to fix that up.  I’ll send you the update okay?” He asked.

“Yup!  I’ll send you the A-Okay.” She grinned, giving Nino a fist bump.  Marinette giggled a bit, rolling her eyes as she pulled her stuff out. 

“Keep that up and I’ll be thinking that I was replaced.” Adrien said as he sat down and smiled.  He looked back at Marinette and Alya squealed on the inside when his smile seemed to grow. 

“I would never replace you man!” Nino said quickly, grinning and wrapping an arm around him for a bit before all of them started laughing. 

“And you’re stuck with me girl.” Alya added, grinning as she leaned over and hugged Marinette, leaning against her.  Marinette giggled and hugged her back, sticking her tongue out before Adrien spoke up again. 

“Oh!  Mari…” He paused, pulling something out of his bag. “I found this and I thought you’d want it back.” He said, holding up a familiar pink notebook.  Marinette gasped, practically mortified as she pulled her bag onto the table, quickly looking through it to make sure she had actually lost it.  Adrien laughed a bit and handed it to her.

“Where did you find this?  I just had it this morning so there was no way I could have left it at home.  Oh my god thank you so much for finding it!” She said, smiling wide.  The model blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, returning the smile. 

“Well technically Chloe found it.  I just thought I’d get it back to you so it wouldn’t… ‘trouble’ her.  It was at the front of the school.  I’m just glad that I was able to get it.” He said, and Alya couldn’t help but sense something coming up.  “Talk about  _ purr _ fect timing.” And with that, Alya, Nino, and Marinette groaned, all of them shaking their heads as the model grinned and laughed a bit to himself.  Honestly, Alya never understood why Adrien, of all people, had to make the worse cat puns in the world.  The only person who was worse was Chat Noir himself.

“Dude really?” Nino asked, rolling his eyes when Adrien only smiled innocently.  Alya sipped her coffee before leaning over to Marinette, resting against her shoulder. 

“And you have a thing for him.” She quietly reminded as Nino once again complained about his cat puns.  She snickered when she heard the other huff, nudging Alya a bit. 

“Ignoring your ridiculous puns- Thank you Adrien.” Marinette said.

“Anytime Marinette.” 

With that, Miss Bustier walked into the class, Adrien and Nino turning forwards when she began with a ‘Good Morning.’.  Alya sat up and pulled her own stuff out, looking at her notes blankly.  She ran off yesterday so she had no idea what she missed, but knowing Marinette, she would catch her up.  She smiled a bit and looked at her best friend for a moment before looking down at the two boys in front of her.  She stared at Nino a bit, sipping her coffee before looking down and smiled. _I’m really glad we moved here…_

…

When lunch broke out, Alya couldn’t help but cheer in relief.  She had finished her coffee earlier and was constantly trying to find ways to keep herself awake while she took notes.  Although when Ms. Mendeleiev yelled at her, she was too scared to fall asleep.  She stood up and stretched, before grabbing her bag.  Food was definitely going to help, and if she was lucky, she could take a short nap. 

“What are we having for lunch today?” Alya asked after yawning, stretching her arms out.  She looked at her friends for a moment, watching as they all looked off into a random direction to actually think about it.  She almost laughed, glad she asked the question.  Adrien lit up, finding the solution. 

“I could go for a sandwich.  How about the sandwich shop around the corner?” He asked, looking at them for confirmation.  Everyone nodded and agreed, picking up their stuff before heading outside the school.  Alya took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled, telling the boys about what happened yesterday when Adrien asked.  Once they got to the shop, Alya already called getting the table, telling Marinette her usual before taking a seat, pulling her bag onto the table.  She heard her friends start their order as she rested her arms on the back, resting her cheek on top.  It wasn’t exactly a nap per se, she couldn’t actually fall asleep, but it did help. 

“Wake up sleepy head.” She heard, someone gently shaking her shoulder.  She whined a bit but sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes before opening them.  She blinked a bit, yawning for the umpteenth time before fixing her hair, letting it fall over her shoulder.  It was then when she noticed Nino had been looking at her for a long time, his eyes slightly wide. 

“Wh-What?  Is there something on my face?  I wasn’t drooling was I?” She asked, feeling her cheeks warm up.  She quickly pulled her phone out her bag, pulling up the camera and checking her face.  She didn’t see anything wrong and she frowned, looking back at him.

“Ah…  No.  Sorry.” He mumbled, looking down as he put the tray down, taking a seat next to her.  She scooted over a bit, pulling her bag off the table before looking at the two who sat across from them.  She giggled on the inside, watching as Adrien handed Marinette her food, talking about some strange show again as Marinette rolled her eyes and teased him.  They were way too cute together. 

Honestly she didn’t know why they weren’t already together.  Marinette had gotten over her nerves, slowly, over the years, and Adrien started hanging out with them more.  So it was the usual friend group and they hung out constantly.  They were practically dating.  It was nice too now that she didn’t have to scheme as much to get them to be together.  On occasion though, when an opportunity comes up, she couldn’t just let it pass.  They all got closer honestly, and the more she did, the more she noticed about their DJ friend.

Alya glanced at him for a moment, smiling a bit as he pulled his phone out, scrolling to some of the music he had.  Whether it was his own or someone else he enjoyed, no one could deny that he had great taste in music.  Alya would fight someone and has before to prove that point.  He knows how to make music that make you want to move, and he knows how to please just about any crowd.  He can even pull out a playlist of songs anyone liked if they needed something new to listen to.  Alya admired him…  Liked him even.  Which always made her frustrated with herself…

She had two crushes, and they were both such good people and similar in personality it almost made her scream.  They were practically the same person!   _ If only…  Not only would I know who JT was, but I would be able to pick between the two. _

“Hello~?” Alya jumped, looking up and at her friends who looked back at her worried.  She laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head. 

“Ah sorry.  Spaced out for a second.  What’s up?” She asked. 

Marinette laughed.  “I said, aren’t you going to eat?  We have to go back to class once we’re done and you don’t want your sandwich to get soggy.” She said. 

“Huh?  I thought I asked for toasted…” She mumbled as she looked down at her food.

“Did you!?  I’m so sorry!  I can go ask if they can do it if you want!” Marinette said, standing up. 

“Pfff.  I was kidding!” Alya snickered before yelping when the small girl threw something at her.

“Aaaalllllyyyyaaaa!” She whined and Alya only laughed harder.  The boys joined in and Nino shook his head. 

“You’re insane  **and** mean.” Nino said, Alya only giving him wink.  They settled down, Marinette pouting as she continued eating.  Alya joined them this time, listening to Nino talking about a gig he had later on that day. 

“You guys should come.” He said, smiling hopefully.  Both Marinette and Adrien frowned a bit. 

“I can’t, I’m helping Dad out with the bakery again.”

“Dad scheduled me with a photo shoot today.” 

Nino nodded, looking slightly sad but understanding. 

“I’ll go.” Alya finally said, swallowing the food she had in her mouth.  “Moms coming home tonight so I don’t have to watch the girls.  All I gotta do is give her a text and I should be good.”

Nino lit up and Alya couldn’t help but smile wide for him.  “Awesome!  I’ll text you the address.  When you get there, you can actually come up to the booth if you want to hang out with me?”

“Sounds good.  It’ll give me a little exclusive of behind the scenes for your blog~” She said, resting her chin on her hand as she ate a chip. 

“Cool cool.  I’m planning on using the new music I made, of course after I fix the piano in the song.”

“So when are we going to hear it?” Adrien asked.

“When it’s on the blog.” Came a simultaneous answer from both Alya and Nino.  She looked at him, who also looked at her, before they laughed. 

Marinette pouted and chimed in.  “No fair.  Why does Alya get early access?”

“Because Nino loves me and know who’s got good taste in what fits together.” Alya said confidently.  And there it was again.  The glances that was shared with all of them but her and she couldn’t help but feel like she was missing something.  Before she could question though Marinette spoke again.

“That’s totally not fair!”

_ They’re hiding something. _  Alya couldn’t help the frown that grew on her face.  She looked at them and noticed they had all suddenly gained an interest in looking at their own food or table.  She cleared her throat and started eating, clearly annoyed.  She then stopped and looked at them. 

“Am I missing something here?” She asked. 

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked.

“Well…  You guys, and it’s been happening a lot recently so I know I’m not going crazy, keep doing this weird thing where you share a look.  Why?  Like is there something you guys all know and I don’t?  And what is it?” She asked.

“Relax Alya.  We’re not hiding anything from you.” Nino said.  But Alya knew that Nino was a pretty good liar.

“Marinette?” The girl squeaked and looked up from her sandwich. Alya  **knew** she couldn't life to save her life.

“We’re not.  You know you’d be the first one to know.  Especially since I’m really bad at hiding things.” She said, laughing awkwardly.  Alya narrowed her eyes a bit before sighing and mumbling a ‘whatever’ before taking another bite of her sandwich.

“Dude, you’re really tired.  You’re seeing things.” Nino laughed, nudging her arm.  She shifted a bit before shaking her head and smiling.

“Yeah I think you’re right.  I need nap.” She laughed tiredly. 

They started talking about nothing, Alya keeping an eye out as they finished up their food.  Once they were done, they went back to class, Alya whining a bit but following after her friends, leaning against Nino at one point for support.  She didn’t want it to end, but they did eventually get to their usual seats and eventually class started up once again.  She kept looking at her friends, half paying attention to the lesson at hand.  

They **had**  been doing it…  And they were hiding something, that much Alya knew. 


	3. Chapter 3

The moment the bell rang, Alya finally rested her forehead against the cool table, letting her eyes slip closed.  She couldn’t help but let out a sound of content, listening to the sounds that floated around her.  Some of the students started talking with one another, collecting their papers and books that they had been using for that class.  Alya mostly ignored them, feeling the sleep already moving to take over.  She was willing to sleep here, despite on how uncomfortable it made her back.  She could hear her friends gather their stuff too and she already knew that she didn’t have long.  Half of her was tempted to tell them to just leave her here but she knew that they would never do it.  They were too good.

“Alya~” Came a soft coo from her best friend.  The girl giggled and Alya responded with a whine, pulling her arms close to cover her face.  She whined more when Marinette started shaking her gently, giggling more as she did so.  Alya huffed, peeling an eye open to look at her with annoyance, lifting her head a bit. 

“Come on sleepy head.  You can sleep at home.  In a bed.  In _your_ bed.”  It was a good argument.  With a few more shakes, and a few more whines from Alya, she finally sat up, stretching out the kinks in her back before packing up her stuff.  She could hear the boys laugh a little, Alya looking at them and sticking her tongue out. 

“I’m going to let you guys know right now…” She trailed off, covering her mouth as she let out a long and loud yawn.  “If I fall, I am not getting up.  I am going to sleep right there, wherever that may be.” She said, laughing a bit, the others joining.  They headed out then, talking about nothing in particular.  They ended up gathered by Adrien’s car, finishing up their conversations. 

“I’ll let you guys know if I manage to finish the shoot early.  I also should be free at some point this weekend so we can try to catch movie or something.” Adrien said, opening the door and holding it open.  Alya and Nino rose a brow before it clicked, making the two of them smirk at each other as they shared a look.  They then looked towards Marinette, who was starting to get in the car with a blush on her cheeks. 

“Sounds good dude.  If you do squirm free or get out early, you should totally swing by my gig.” Nino said, making finger guns at him. 

“I’ll try.” He laughed before getting in the car next to Marinette.  “You know I like your music.”

“I’d cry if I wasn’t able to hear it.” Alya laughed a bit. 

“I would too!” Mari chirped in, leaning over Adrien a bit to still look at them. 

Nino laughed, blushing a bit from the compliments.  “Thanks guys.  Anyway, we’ll let you two go now.” He said, winking to Adrien who flushed slightly, glaring back at him.

“Bye guys.  Please sleep tonight Alya!” Marinette called, Alya waving her off before smiling.  Nino pushed the door closed for Adrien, backing up as the car pulled away.

“…They’re _totally_ dating.  They basically are.” Alya said, snickering when Nino chuckled and nodded in agreement. 

“Alright.  Let’s get you home so you can take a nap.” He laughed, starting their walk.  Alya hummed and followed suit, letting out another yawn.  She was so tired, the thought of walking home made her even more so.  Mapping it out in her head, it seemed further than it probably was and she couldn’t help the whine that escaped.  She heard Nino laugh a bit, her eyes slipping close for a moment.  She then bumped into him, realizing that he had stopped. 

“Can you hold my bag?” He asked, holding the strap out to her.  She rose a brow but shrugged it off, not questioning it as she took the bag.  Instead of just holding it, she decided to put the bag on, too lazy to just ‘hold’ it in her hands.  She took a moment to let her eyes rest, enjoying the small breeze that blew through.  She felt content for a moment, and then regret.  She let out a shriek when she was suddenly lifted from the ground, her heart dropping.  She pitched forward and her reflexes kicked in, putting her arms out to stop from falling on her face.  When her hands settled on something warmer and softer than the ground, she relaxed a little, actually opening her eyes.  That’s when she noticed that Nino laughing his ass off, blinking when she saw a dark blue.  She was on Nino’s back, her hands pressed against his back to hold her up a bit.  It felt awkward actually, and then she flushed when she came to the realization.  Nino had picked her up.  Nino was currently holding her on his back. 

“Wh-What are you doing!?” She snapped, whacking his shoulder for scaring her. 

“Well, you looked ready to drop at any point in time.  And based on what you said earlier, if you dropped, you weren’t getting up.  Meaning I would have to pick you up and carry you home. So I’m picking you up now and saving us both from the trouble and the struggle.” He said as if it was the most obvious answer.  With that, Nino started walking, not giving Alya a chance to say anything or even get ready.  She scrambled to wrap her arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life. 

“I swear to god if you drop me, I’m taking you with me.” She grumbled, still tense and uneasy. 

“I won’t drop you Alya.  I promise.” He laughed, and Alya could practically hear her heart beat.  Her face was probably as red as her hair, and she was thankful the other couldn’t see her.  After a few minutes of walking in silence, she slowly relaxed.  She rested her cheek against the back of his shoulder, her arms loosening a bit as she got comfortable.  She let out a small yawn, her eyelids feeling heavier than before. 

“Thank you Nino.” She mumbled, already starting to doze off. 

“Any time…  Alya.” Was the last thing she remembered hearing before she fell asleep, smiling a bit to herself.  She even nuzzled into Nino a bit, enjoying his warmth.

… 

“What do you mean!?” A young woman yelled, her voice echoing off the walls of the theater she stood in.  The bench she had been using had tipped over, causing another sound to echo.  She wore a pair of jeans with orange high top sneakers, matching the color of her over shirt that hung over a baggy white shirt.  Her black hair was left in its natural curls, hanging just above her shoulders, framing her face nicely.  Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown with specs of hazel, making it look almost like a galaxy you’d see in a movie but almost dangerous as she glared at the other person.

Another woman stood in front of the stage, clearing her throat as she went through the papers she held in her hands.  She didn’t seem to care for the other’s reactions, continuing with what she was doing.  She had graying hair that was pulled back into a loose bun, a few strands sticking out.  She had tired hazel eyes, rubbing at the wrinkles that rested on her face out of stress, sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time.  She wore a dark blue dress that fitted her nicely.  Her heels stuck out a bit, being a darker shade of blue, and leggings that covered her legs.  A small badge rested on her chest, her name written nicely as “Madame Gellis”

“I _mean_  " Another sigh.  "We will no longer be needing you and your band for the performance tomorrow night.  We have all the tracks we need Keyana.” Gellis said.  She sounded bored as she spoke, finally putting the papers down long enough to look at the young woman.  Keyana couldn’t help but glare more at the older woman, moving from her spot behind the piano to stand in front of her. 

“That’s totally unfair!  Me and my band have been practicing non-stop for the last month and the day before the performance you tell us that we’re no longer needed!?” She yelled.  She tried really hard not to raise her voice more, but she was extremely annoyed, extremely _pissed_. 

“It’s not my decision Keyana.  Besides, there is no difference between the recording and the live band.  Anyway, I need you to remove your instruments by tonight.” She said, completely waving her off.  She started walking away, muttering under her breath as she went through the papers once again.  Keyana leaned back against the stage, running a hand through her hair before sinking down and sitting on the floor.  She rested her arms on her knees, looking up at the ceiling. She could feel the tears forming, and she didn’t even try to stop them. 

“It’s not fair…” She mumbled before she hugged her knees tightly.  She pressed her forehead against them and let out a sob, her body shaking as she did so.  Nights were spent practicing instead of sleeping, and her fingers were sore from the constant playing of the piano.  It was so frustrating and it wasn’t going to be easy when she had to tell the rest of the band.  She wasn’t looking forward to seeing their faces of disappointment or sadness or even anger. 

She sat back, pulling her necklace off to look at it.  The pendant was a beautiful piano surrounded by a violin, a trumpet, a clarinet and a drum set, each representing her and her fellow band members she was close too.  They were basically family…  Her eyes welled up at the thought and she started crying again.  “I’m so sorry everyone.” She whimpered, gripping the chain. 

A beautiful dark butterfly flew into the theatre, flapping its wings as it flew towards Keyana, who was still crying.  It flew toward the necklace, gently landing on it before it burst into small black sparks.  The necklace turned into a dark color and Keyana couldn’t help but jump, looking up, a purple butterfly outline forming in front of her eyes.

“Hello Pianissimo.  My name is Hawkmoth and I understand your sadness.” A voice spoke, his tone soft and understanding.  “Such a waste to let such a talented band go to waste.  Especially since all of you have been working so hard.  Some people just don’t appreciate the lovely sound of live music.  They take advantage of it.” His voice seemed to get more and more ominous as he went on, Keyana’s anger boiling up again. 

“Let me help you.  Teach them that they shouldn’t take your music for granted.  Teach them what they can lose.  In return…  Bring me the miraculous of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Jade Turtle.  Sound good?”

“That sounds wonderful~.  And soon…  No one will be able to hear that sound.” Keyana stood, laughing as the clouds of black and purple surrounded her body, completely changing her appearance.  Her jeans became a nice pair of black skinny jeans, her shoes replaced with black ankle boots.  Her shirt had changed to an orange button up, the sleeves folded up to her elbows and a nice black bow finished the new outfit.  An orange headband was placed on her head, and as she began to walk, she put the necklace on, humming a small tune as her heels made a nice _click_ with every step she took.  She stepped out of the theater, quickly spotting Gilles before walking over.

“Madame Gilles~” She called in a sing song voice.  Once the woman looked over, Keyana’s smile grew into a grin.

 “Keyana I will not repeat myself.  Or will I argue with…  you…” She trailed off as she took in the young girl’s new appearance, growing slightly confused.  Keyana held her hands out, a single orange line coming from the palm of each of her hands.  It twisted and turned, finally coming to an end as it connected in the middle.  It had formed a keyboard, Keyana’s fingers posed to begin playing at any moment. She pressed a key and an outline of a 3D music note formed above Gilles, floating.  Only then did the older woman realize what was happening.

“What are you doing?  Keyana stop this!” She yelled in panic, dropping her papers and starting to back up.  “Help!  There’s another Akuma attack!” She screamed before Keyana hit a few keys, beginning to play a tune.  The musical note shot down and hit Gilles, pulling away as a solid color as well as knocking the older woman down.  Keyana walked over and grabbed her chin, making the older woman look at her while also lifting her up.

“Well, Madame Gilles?  Can you hear those recordings now?” She asked.  Gilles’ eyes widened and her hands shot up to her ears, looking around in confusion.  Her mouth began to move next, but no sound came out and Keyana started laughing. 

“You can’t hear and no one can hear you~” She cooed before turning to the bystanders who were trying to hide or run.  “Who else would like a lesson!?” She called, a giant piano key forming under her feet.  She flew around, catching anyone in the way or nearby. 

“Don’t forget Pianissimo.” The dark voice reminded. 

“I won’t.  I’ll get all three of their miraculous for you and you’ll appreciate the sound those heroes **won’t** be making.”

…

When a scream echoed through the streets of Paris, Alya shot up from her nap, blinking in confusion and panic.  Her arms tightened slightly around Nino’s neck, feeling him tense under her.  She looked around a bit, recognizing some of the buildings and relaxed a little, knowing where they were.  They were almost to her house and Nino had stopped walking, looking around too.

"Did you hear that?" Alya asked, frowning a bit.  Nino nodded.

“That doesn’t sound good.” He mumbled, shifting a bit.  “Alya do you mind standing on your own?” He asked softly, looking over his shoulder to look at her. 

“Yeah.  You can let me down.” She said.  She blushed a bit when she felt him slowly lower her, standing straight when her feet touched the floor.  She quickly stretched before handing Nino his bag, switching the strap to her other shoulder, the one she’d been using feeling sore.  She looked around a bit, jumping when she heard a few more screams.  What was really creepy was the fact the screams were followed by utter silence. 

“Nino…  Do you think it’s another Akuma attack?” She asked, moving closer to him.  Another set of screams sounded, but it was coming from a different area, coming closer to where they were. 

“That’s the only explanation.  We should get out of here while we still can.” He said.  He started going but stopped when he noticed Alya hadn’t moved yet.  “Alya?”

Alya hesitated.  Yeah she was exhausted, but…  this was another scoop, and who knows when she’d be able to get another one.  Of course the situation felt off.  One, she was with Nino, who looked pretty determined to leave before they were involved.  Two, it seemed a lot more creepy than usual and there were no notifications going off on her phone to let he know what was happening.  She had no idea what to do.  She weighed her options before looking at him.

“Ni-” “Nino Lahiffe!” Alya was cut off by a much louder voice, causing both of them to jump.  They looked toward the voice and Alya’s heart dropped.  It was an Akuma, and they knew him, which never ended well.  Before she could do anything, Nino moved in front of her, gently pushing her back.  It was the opposite than what she was expecting to be honest.  Grabbing her arm and taking off is what she was used to so this caught her off gaurd.  Hiding behind her was also a thing she was ready for.  

“Alya…  run.” He whispered, standing tall.  “Look I don’t know who you are.  But you know my name and that’s a bit creepy man.” He said.  Alya frowned a bit, refusing to move. 

“Not without you.” She whispered back, grabbing onto his arm.  It was like Reflekta again, except their positions were switched.  Nino tried to nudge her away, but Alya still didn’t budge. 

“I suppose~.  Names Pianissimo!  And this is the last thing you’ll ever hear!” The Akuma laughed.  Alya’s eyes widened as she splayed her arms out, the outline of a piano forming beneath her hands.  At that moment, Alya finally made a decision she’d been meaning to make a long time ago.   

As a music note shot towards Nino, Alya quickly shoved him away, taking the hit instead.  She yelped, hitting the ground, looking up just to see Nino turn to face her. 

“Run!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets for leaving it like that.  
> Also, school is kicking my ass orz. I've been having exams and papers and I just want to WRITE.  
> Fun fact: The oc character is based off my little sister so that's why I like her a lot. She's a cutie patootie and I wished I could draw her to show all of you!  
> Anyway, Thanks for reading, sorry for slow updates. School sucks!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox: Hey would you look at that? I updated in a week! (sort of.) Enjoy~!

“Run!” She screamed. Or at least she thought she did.  She made the movement with her mouth and her throat felt like she did scream, but she didn’t hear herself scream.  She mumbled to herself, feeling the air leave her mouth, feeling the way she pushed the noise out, but she still didn’t hear herself.  She brought her hand up and touched her lips, her brows furrowing.  _She took away my voice?  That’s what her power is?_   She looked back up, catching Nino’s eyes.  He looked mortified as he stared back at her, his fists slowly closing by his sides as he removed his bag and letting it fall.  His expression changed to anger as he glared up at the Akuma, who was strangely being **extremely** quiet.

She moved to yell at Nino to run again, but stopped short when she noticed his mouth was moving, his body language following his emotions as he ‘spoke’.  She felt her heart drop as she stared at Nino, growing extremely confused when she didn’t hear his voice.  She quickly looked towards Pianissimo, the realization hitting her like a truck finally.  Her mouth was moving, but she made no sound, and her body shook as if she was laughing really hard, but still _no sound._   Alya couldn’t _hear_ her.  She couldn’t hear _Nino_.  She quickly looked back at him and started yelling at him again, in hopes that she was just going crazy and was wrong.  Her throat burned from the screaming, but he wasn’t reacting in the slightest.  He couldn’t hear _her._  

She made no sound… and she heard no sound…  She couldn’t help but touch her ears, needing the confirmation that, yes they were indeed there.  She then touched her lips for the same reason.  She started getting anxious, on the edge of panicking when she remembered that Nino was Pianissimo’s original target.  Anger boiled in her stomach and she grew protective, glaring up at the Akuma. 

Pianissimo was getting ready to attack Nino again, lifting her hands up and forming her piano again, finger hovering over the keys.  Alya scrambled up to her feet, throwing her bag off and quickly ran over, standing in front of Nino and holding her arms out.  She didn’t care if it would hurt like the first time, didn’t care if it made her situation worse.  She was going to protect Nino.  Pianissimo’s fingers stopped short, brushing against the keys as she looked annoyed down at Alya.  Alya held her glare at the Akuma, moving every time she did, making sure to always stay in front of her and block her shot.  It frustrated the other to no end, and Alya couldn’t help but smirk in slight victory.  Her mouth moved, and Alya could only guess what she was saying.

‘Get out of my way!’

‘Make me.’ She mouthed, reaching behind her to make sure Nino was still there.  She relaxed a little when a warm hand grabbed her hand tightly.  She was still on edge, but knowing he was still there made her feel better.  Fear surrounded her again however when she was suddenly tugged, forcing her to spin around.  She was then pulled in that direction, stumbling over her feet a bit until she noticed that they were running away, Nino keeping a tight hold as he led the way. 

The hair on her neck stood up, and she couldn’t help but feel anxious.  She couldn’t hear if Pianissimo was right behind her, couldn’t tell when or where she could attack based on sound.  Couldn’t tell if a car was heading towards them as they ran across the street.  She quickly glanced around, but that made her stumble a bit.  If it weren’t for Nino, she would have probably fallen, letting Pianissimo catch up to them.  Her thoughts kept running, practically just as fast as they were. 

Her hand was squeezed, stopping any and all of her thoughts as she focused on the warmth and the pressure around her hand.  She looked up, Nino offering a small determined smile before he looked forward again.  _Gotta focus girl!  Just… rely on Nino for now._ She mentally scolded herself before finally focusing on keeping up.  They weaved through the city, jumping over curbs and running past innocent bystanders that were soon to be victims.  She could see Nino try to warn them, but he didn’t ever let up on their running. 

She couldn’t help but look back, wincing slightly when some of them were actually hit, while others managed to get away by running or even hiding.  But she was still after them, and Alya couldn’t help but get annoyed by that.  The girl clearly knew Nino from somewhere, but Nino himself had no clue who she was.  _This had to have happened the day Nino had a gig._   She bit her lip, looking at the back of Nino’s head, watching the headphones bounce as they continued to run. 

_Maybe she’s a fan…  It wouldn’t be all that surprising since a lot of people tend to follow him on the blog and even show up at a few of his gigs.  But still, it doesn’t explain why she’s after him.  Maybe it’s the music that connects it?  Because Nino makes music, she’s after him?  That would make sense…  She’s trying to silence everyone and if Nino were to be silenced and lose his hearing, his career in music would definitely plummet._  That thought made Alya pissed.  She wanted to fight the damn girl now.

She stopped thinking about it when something orange flashed beside her leg, the ground shaking slightly beneath her feet.  She jumped slightly, glancing back to see that Pianissimo was trying to shoot at them while they ran.  She wasn’t too far away, but the distance definitely gave them the advantage.  Nino was also weaving through some of the benches and signs, using them as cover like he was a pro in laser tag.  And he was so Alya had to be grateful for that. 

Alya almost tripped when Nino suddenly took a right, making them safe and covered for a few seconds.  But instead of continuing down the street, Nino had stopped and tugged her into a narrow alleyway, pulling her flush against him as they stood by a large pile of full garbage bags.  She didn’t fight it, leaning against him as she tried to catch her breath.  She felt his chest move, shaking slightly from the adrenaline and from running for so long.  When she felt his chest stop moving, she took it as a sign to hold her breath, shifting a bit to look out at the street.  She watched Pianissimo fly right by, her face scrunched up frustration. 

Once she was absolutely sure that she was gone, she pulled away, letting the air out in a sigh a relief before again trying to catch her breath.  She ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back and out of her face.  It was probably a mess but she didn’t care.  Her other hand still held Nino’s.  She couldn’t admit it out loud, but she was scared to let go of him and the warmth of his hand was keeping her calm.  Nino didn’t seem to mind either, his hold never letting up in the slightest. 

Alya watched Nino’s breathing go back to normal, watching his chest, the way his nose flared, the way he closed his mouth.  It was a bit strange, but sight was really the only thing she had to let her know what was happening with the other.  She felt like she was staring, and for too long at that, but she needed to know he was okay.  She cocked her head when he started to raise her hand, pointing down at them.  At first she thought he was teasing her over the fact that they were holding hands, but it was shut down when Nino gently turned her hand, her palm facing upward as he held it carefully in his.  She watched as he started drawing on her hand, picturing it in her mind the best she could.

‘R-U-O-K-?’ She cocked her head a bit.  _Rouk?  Oh!  Wait.  ‘R u Okay?’_.  She looked up and smiled, nodding her head a bit.  He looked slightly relieved, smiling a bit as he pulled her slightly closer.  Alya couldn’t help but blush a little, biting the inside of her cheek.  It didn’t help that they kept staring each other, taking the time to rest and just appreciate that they _actually_ got away.  It made her laugh a little as she thought about it, her shoulders shaking a little.  She was hoping he would do the same, but instead she watched Nino’s smile slowly melt away into a slight frown, watching her for a moment.  She didn’t miss the glance he made to her ears and lips and Alya knew…  He felt guilty.  She looked down then and gently switched their hands.

‘R-U-?’ She looked back up and she couldn’t help but frown a bit.  Nino smiled again, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.  She cocked her head in question, raising a brow to even further the point but he wouldn’t look her in the eye, instead looking to her hand again. 

‘I-M-F-I-N-E.’ Nino wrote and Alya still frowned, ready to write something on his hand when he pulled it away, letting them fall by his side.  He continued avoiding eye contact and turned away, taking a few steps.  He peeked out to the street and she shifted a bit, debating on what to do next.  She really wanted to talk with him, somehow tell him that it was okay…

She didn’t have much time though before something orange came into the corner of her eye.  She reacted quickly, grabbing Nino’s arms and pulling him back.  She didn’t mean to pull him hard, but she did in panic and Nino fell back, tumbling into the pile of garbage bags, knocking some down and covering himself.  She watched as he struggled to push them off, bags still falling and piling on top of him.  His face went from frustration to fear in a matter of seconds, all while staring at her.

‘I’m sorry.’ She mouthed before running out.  She stopped in the middle of the street, grinning up at a frustrated Akuma who was flying her way as soon as she spotted her.  She fumbled around her pockets and pulled her phone out, taking a picture of her before sticking her tongue out and running off.  She felt the ground shake a bit and looked back to see more musical notes nearly hit her.  She laughed and took a turn…. 

Everyone makes mistakes and that was fine.  There’s always times one can make a mistake.  This time Alya made a mistake at the wrong time.

She came face to face to a gate, and she knew she only had two choices, one to climb it or run back _towards_ the Akuma.  The Akuma who was probably pissed at her for taunting, and even leading her away from Nino.  So…  climbing the gate, it was.  She pushed herself to run faster, getting a head start before jumping as high as she could and slammed against the gate, gripping the metal wires.  She pulled herself up and started climbing, thanking gym class for making her work on her upper body strength.  The jumping-start definitely helped too as she was already at the top in nearly a minute.  She swung her leg over and moved to start climbing down when something grabbed her arm and leg, roughly pulling her up and basically tossing her into the air.  She could feel herself scream, her stomach flipping and heart beating so fast she felt like she could faint.  She threw her arms around as if it would balance her, everything spinning around a bit as she fell before being grabbed yet again. 

She swung upside down, looking down and letting out another silent scream when she realized just how far the ground was.  She gripped her phone, flailing a bit more before she was lifted and came face to upside down face with Pianissimo who looked _pissed_.  Alya smiled nervously, waving a bit.  She pulled her shirt down… up when it started to show off her stomach, making her shiver slightly.  They were _really high_ and it freaked her out.  She was definitely panicking on the inside and the wing pushed her a bit, making her swing more.

She felt herself be flipped then, blinking a bit when she got a little lightheaded, now being held by her waist.  An orange outline shot in front of her, twisting and turning in a really nice cursive writing.  Alya secretly took a picture, never the one to miss an opportunity. 

‘Where is Nino?’ The outline formed and Alya shrugged, crossing her arms as she played innocent.  The outline moved again and she rose a brow. 

‘I’ll ask again.  Where is your friend Nino?’ Even though she couldn’t actually hear it, she could imagine how dangerous her voice had gotten, and that sent shivers down her spine.  Too bad for Pianissimo.  She was really stubborn.  She opened her mouth and started ‘talking’, using her body to express herself as if she thought she could still talk.  Of course this was only to mess with her and Alya had to do everything to keep herself from screaming or laughing. 

Alya looked at Pianissimo when she done with her answer and paled slightly.  She was beyond pissed.  What was beyond pissed?  She didn’t know but she had achieved on making someone exceed that level and was honestly surprised it wasn’t Chloe.  She was so proud of herself right now that if she wasn’t being held by the Akuma, she’d do a little dance in her achievement.  But an angrily and fast outline reminded her that she was indeed still in the middle of the sky with said beyond pissed Akuma.

‘Quit stalling.  Tell me where he is or I will drop you.’ Alya didn’t mean to react, but she did.  She instantly grabbed the outline that held her, clinging for dear life. She gulped as she looked down at the ground, silently laughing nervously before looking back at her captor.  She held her hand out, signaling to give her hand.  Pianissimo rose a brow and hesitated a bit before complying, resting her hand in Alya’s.  Alya took a deep breath.  _I’m gonna regret this._

‘F-U-C-K-O-F-F-B-I-T-C-H.’ Alya watched Pianissimo think about the letters before her eye started twitching.  She smiled, taking her hand away before looking at the young reporter. 

‘Have a nice trip.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox: Rose said she was going to hurt me because of another cliff hanger hahaha.   
> Rose: I will.  
> Fox: HO SHIT!   
> ....
> 
> Fox: Seriously though, thanks for all the kudos and comments. It makes me hella happy haha. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

‘Have a nice trip’ 

Alya panicked, feeling the line unravel from her waist, sending shivers down her spine.  She tried to grab onto said line, but it continued to retreat to where it came from, slipping through her hands.  She looked around for anything, **anything** , that would stop her from falling to her doom.  They were too high for her to just land safely onto a building, not to mention she wasn’t close to one.  The only thing up where they were, were them, Pianissimo on her piano key and – _The key!_   She was standing on an outline of a giant piano key that was being used like a hover board you would see on those sci-fi movies.  As she began to fall, she quickly reached out, grabbing the edge of the piano key with both her hands.  She swung a bit, letting out a silent scream as one of her hands slipped off.  She flailed her arm a bit, glancing down for a moment before grabbing on again, starting to hyperventilate.  It only got harder when Pianissimo started to try to shake her off, her grip loosening slightly. 

She gritted her teeth, accidently biting her cheek hard as she lifted herself up just enough to grab onto Pianissimo’s ankle.  Her muscles burned from holding herself up, and for a moment she was grateful for gym class.  As she was being shook, she winced, her wrist ending up in an awkward angle.  She looked up and glared at Pianissimo, clearly not going down without a fight.  Pianissimo’s face scrunched up in anger and annoyance, and if looks could kill, Alya knew she’d be dead right now.  But despite her fear, despite the pain in her arms and wrists, she kept holding on.  Had to keep holding on.  The Akuma stopped her attempts to shake Alya off and raised her hands up, Alya watching at her piano formed again.  Three fingers pressed down onto the keys.  A note hit her shoulder, making her lose her grip on the key slightly.  She clenched her jaw when another note hit her right on the wrist, tears welling.  She couldn’t help but cry out silently, losing her grip when her wrist went into an angle it never should have.  It **hurt**.  The final note hit her right in the chest, making her lose any grip she had left. 

She began to fall.

She couldn’t help but reach out as if she could still grab the key again, as if by same miracle or magic, she could pull herself up to safety.  But the distance kept growing between them and Pianissimo flew away.  All she could do was look at the sky above her, the blue darkening slightly as a few clouds floated by.  She didn’t hear it, but she knew the wind moved around her as she fell, making her feel cold.  Her wrist hurt and she pulled it close to her chest, cradling it.  She couldn’t help but squeeze her eyes shut, not wanting to see when the buildings came into view.  _Ignorance is bliss_. 

It was quiet, dark and cold.  Things Alya had read in books that represented the moment before death.  It was usually in the cliché romance books and she always thought it was over dramatic, and even now it kind of felt like that.  Granted she could always **_open_** her eyes but she didn’t want to.  Instead she just kept getting lost in her thoughts, trying to distract herself from the pain and the cold.  Only one thing kept coming up.  _Nino._

He was safe…  Hidden and probably trapped by a bunch of garbage bags but safe.  _For now, anyway.  And for how long?_ That thought made her anxious.  It was clear that Pianissimo was after him for some reason.  She didn’t care what lengths she had to go to, hell she didn’t care that Alya was falling and was probably going to die!  She quickly moved on to continue his search for him.  Why was that though?  Alya thought it was just the fact he made music and was getting well known around for it.  But there was no way that could be it!  Either way…  She bought Nino time.  _Hopefully Ladybug and Chat Noir can protect him…_

She laughed to herself a bit.  Here she was, probably falling to her death, and she was still worried about him.  It took her this long, this situation, for Alya to realize just how much Nino meant to her.  How much she liked him.  Although…  like was probably the word she’d use to describe it.  It was obviously more than a supposed high school crush or else she wouldn’t be falling for him…  _But I **am** falling for him.  Literally.  _ No matter how she thought about it, her answer wasn’t going to change.  She cared for Nino. 

It felt like she was falling for hours while it was probably only for a few minutes.  Her thoughts distracted her enough, and the more she thought about Nino, the more she seemed to relax.  She would be fine somehow and she held onto that.  And suddenly…

She wasn’t falling anymore.

…

It was a joke.  Well…  It usually was anyway.  Just a small, stupid, innocent joke between the two of them.  At the time, it was kind of funny.  Just a little laugh that would ease the tense air that had clouded around them.  But…  Sometimes…  It wasn’t a joke at all. 

“Well…  I guess I’ll see you the next time I rescue you again.” 

“Not if I’m the one rescuing you ninja turtle~”

And that was that.  Nothing but a little jab and they were back to normal.  Any tension from any worry or argument they had just…  vanished.  But as they parted ways and headed off in their own directions, there was always a thought of how real the joke was.  Their encounters were always a result of perfect timing, but the situation they were in was anything but.  At least for the most part.  There were plenty of times where the joke stayed a joke and there was no anxious feeling to be harassed by.  But whenever an Akuma decided to make an appearance, that seemed to change.  It was like a werewolf and the full moon in the classic movies where they were always seen as evil when they transformed.  It was frustrating to say the least and it took a lot not to just get up and scream about it.  

“Hey.” Nino jumped a bit, blinking as he broke out of his thoughts and looking to his right, offering a small smiled.  

“Yo.  What’s up LB.” He asked, shifting a bit to face her a bit more.  He was sitting on the edge of a tall building, on knee bent as he rested against it lazily while his other leg dangled.  Ladybug took a seat next to him, letting her legs dangle as she leaned back.  She took a deep breath, appreciating the cool wind that blew by.  

“Just finished my part of the patrol.  It’s quiet tonight.  Well…  We did just kick an Akuma’s butt earlier today so that’s not a surprise.” She giggled, looking over the city.  She yawned a bit and Nino couldn’t help but chuckle, silently agreeing with her exhaustion.  

“Doesn’t hurt to still check on the city I guess.  You never know what Mr. Butterfly is up to.” He mused, chuckling a bit when he earned another giggle from the heroine.  

“True.” She cooed.  “Among other things.” She added with a hum Nino knew all too well.  He looked over and inwardly groaned when he saw the gleam in her eyes.  “Like, oh I don’t know…  A certain red-head?” And there it was.  Her sweet and warm smile grew into a wide smirk as spoke in a teasing tone.  

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He huffed, curing under his breath when he felt his cheeks warm up.  He shifted and quickly looked away, avoiding any eye contact from the teasing ladybug.  Any attempts to hide his blush was futile however, considering LB already **knew** it was there.  It wasn’t like he had been trying to hide the fact he liked anyone, and he was starting to regret it.  Especially since it always seemed to be a topic to talk about when it came to her and his best friend.  

“Right.  That’s why I totally didn’t expect to see you here after patrol.  And this certainly isn’t the building that just so happen to be across from where our favorite reporter lives.” Nino groaned, covering his face.  Speak of the devil.  “Just seems like the **purrfect** coincidence.”.  There was a sound of giggles and laughter from both sides of him and he couldn’t help but feel trapped. 

“And to think I call you my best friend.” He grumbled, watching as Chat Noir take his spot to his left, deciding to crouch down like a cat.  “You’re a traitor now.” 

“I love you too.” Chat laughed.  “Honestly though, your last stop on your patrol route is always Alya’s neighborhood.  It’s also your place to cool down whenever you need it.  You honestly didn’t think we wouldn’t notice?” He asked, raising a brow.

Nino scratched his cheek a bit out of embarrassment and annoyance. He pouted as he tried to come up with a reasonable excuse to get them both to think otherwise.  No dice.  They weren’t wrong with their thoughts and Nino knew that.  He let out a defeated groan, throwing his arms up.  

“Fine.  Fine!  Yes, I have a thing for Alya!  And **yes** , I intentionally come check on her.  Can you blame me for being worried about her?  She’s always running towards danger.  What if an Akuma intentionally came after her again?  Like they did today?  What if she’s in danger because of me?  What if I can’t protect her as Nino when the time comes?  Or live up to the expectations she has for Jade Turtle as Nino?  Or what if I can’t protect her?” 

“Nino you-”

“No!  Not Nino.  **Jade Turtle**.  What if she gets hurt because of him- I mean me!?” He was kind of yelling right now and he didn’t care if any civilians could hear him.  He was slightly panicking right now as well as confusing himself.  He looked down at his gloves for a moment and winced at the slight reminder that he was still transformed.  He gulped a bit as he tried to even his panic breath.  He messed with the goggles that were hanging around his neck, tugging down his hood a bit as he avoided any eye contact with Adrien or Marinette.  He was tempted to chuck the shield that rested on his back, thinking that it might relieve the anxiety he had.  There was a short silence between the three of them, and now Nino felt bad for cutting Marinette off and bursting out.  He opened his mouth to apologize.  

“They’re the same person.” Marinette said softly.  He felt her hand rest on his shoulder, and he looked at her.  “Let me ask you something.  When I first got here, you called me LB and thought of me as Ladybug right?”  Nino saved himself from speaking by nodding, afraid he’d burst out again.  “Okay…  What are you referring to me as now?  In your thoughts.”

“As Marinette.” He blinked a bit before realizing what she was getting at. She looked like Ladybug, mask and disguise still on, but Nino saw her as Marinette.  

“And him?” She asked.  He followed where he was pointing and looked at Adrien.  But he was still transformed as Chat Noir.  He probably made a face that said that he understood where she was getting at because she continued without waiting for an answer.  “You’re still you Nino.  Whether you’re hiding behind a mask or not.” She said, offering him a small warm smile.  He took in her words and thought about it, letting it sink in before he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he pushed his hair back.  

“Yeah but…  Not to Alya.  And definitely not to Hawkmoth.” He sighed, slumping a bit.  He didn’t miss the look of sympathy Marinette gave him and he sighed again.  He ran a hand through his hair, pushing his hood back as he did so.  

“I don’t think that’s the thing that’s bothering you.” Adrien piped in, gaining Nino’s attention.  “I mean it’s not the only thing that’s bothering you.  Yeah you’re worried about Alya’s safety.  But I think you’re worried about your feelings for her and how sees you.” 

“I… guess.” He hesitated a bit.  Mostly because he was kind of confused as he thought about it.

“You like her.  That much is obvious.  And, unless you’re blind, it’s obvious that she likes you too.  She likes you as Nino, and likes you as Jade Turtle.  Right Marinette?” Adrien asked, both boys looking at her.  

“As her best and closest friend, I’m afraid to say that I am not allowed to disclose that information.” She said, her eyes closed as she posed like a lawyer.  She peeked one open and nodded subtly, making the two boys laugh.  She joined in before they settled down again, Nino sighing.  

“You’re worried about which part of you does she like the most aren’t you?  To Alya, Nino and Jade Turtle are two different people.  In reality, they’re the same exact person.” Marinette said.  “Honestly speaking?  She’s probably just as confused about what to do as much as you are.”

“Probably.” He snorted before leaning back a bit, looking at the stars.  “…  You two would know about what I’m going through huh?  You guys went through the same thing… except you two were way more oblivious than anything.” He teased.  He laughed when he got a simultaneous whack to both his arms, rubbing them as he tried to hide his smile behind a pout.  

“Hush you.  We’re trying to help.” Marinette scolded before smiling warmly.  “But yes…  We’ve had experience in this kind of situation.”  Nino nodded a bit before taking a deep breath.  He didn’t miss the look the two shared, making him smile a little.

“I’m going to tell her.  Tell her everything so there’s no more confusion.” He said.  It was quiet for a moment and Nino grew nervous when he realized his friends weren’t sitting next to him anymore.

“Nino and Alya sitting in a tree~.  K-I-S-S-I-NG~.  First comes love, second-”

“YOU GUYS ARE THE **WORST**!” Nino yelled, whipping toward the voices.  Marinette and Adrien were hiding behind an air vent, both giggling as they continued to sing it.  

“I **hate** both of you.” Nino grumbled.  

“We know you mean **love**!” Adrien called, grinning a bit.  

“No but seriously, you guys okay with me telling her?  You know about me being Jade Turtle?”

“It’s your identity bro.  You can tell her if you want.  Besides, I don’t know about you guys, but I think she’s on to us anyway.” Adrien laughed nervously.  Marinette and Nino nodded in agreement.  

“Okay…  So…  tomorrow I’m going to tell her.  Probably after I walk her home.  She’s going to be up all night so it’s better if I do it after she naps in class.  Or maybe after the gig…  Or maybe during the gig?”  

“ **Whenever** you do it, I’m sure it will go well.” Marinette said, cutting him off from rambling on.  Nino smiled at them and relaxed, nodding a bit.  

“Thanks guys.” He said.  He rolled his eyes when the two of them came over and formed a small group hug.  

“Anything to help a young boy find his way through love!” Adrien said dramatically, using his accent for Chat Noir, Marinette yelling in agreement.  He rolled his eyes and hugged them back.  

“Dork.” 

…

Car alarms blared in the distance and sirens could be heard traveling throughout the city.  There were several people yelling, some calling out instructions to help those who were hit by the Akuma’s attack.  It sounded chaotic, but it could be organized.  Currently it was hard to see anything other than a plastic black that held stuff that smelled awful.  It was frustrating to say the least.  The more movement there was, the more difficult it got to escape, the smell getting worse. 

“Shit!  This would happen today.  Finally gonna confess like some school boy in one of Adrien's shitty anime shows and Hawkmoth just **had** to make another Akuma.  Thanks buddy!  You're swell!” Nino growled under his breath, trying to shove the garbage bags out of the way so he could get up.  It would have been easier if it weren’t for the fact the bags were so god damn **heavy.** _What the hell are even in these things?  Bricks!?  …Fuck it is garbage day tomorrow._

“May I suggest we transform Nino?  It may make getting out of here easier.” Wayzz spoke up, poking out from under his hat.  

“You genius little dude you.  Wayzz!  Transform me!” He called, hearing the small kwami reply in his usual polite manner.  He grinned, noting to go out and buy his kwami his favorite meal.  He immediately shoved the garbage bags off, brushing any trash that fell on him as he did so. 

He threw his shield down, stepping on it before it moved forward.  He leaned back, pressing his foot to the back edge of the shield.  It quickly lifted from the ground, changing in angles as Nino used it to ride up the side of a building.  He made it to the top and quickly looked around, scanning the area for anything orange or red in hopes he’d find either Alya or Pianissimo.  Knowing Alya, she was giving the Akuma a hard time.  He cursed under his breath when he couldn’t spot either one of them.  As he continued to look around, he heard a familiar wire like sound, turning just in time to see Ladybug land on the building.  She ran over, a serious look on her face. 

“Any sign of the Akuma?” She asked, looking around. 

“No.  They’re called Pianissimo.  Snazzy orange and black outfit and she’s riding around on an outline of a giant piano key.  She can make objects with said outlines and if she hits you with a musical note you lose both your ability to make sound or hear sound.  We have to find her.  She’s currently chasing Alya who’s already been hit.” His jaw clenched, and he started looking around again.  He was anxious, that much was obvious.

“We’ll find her Nino.” She said softly.  He nodded a bit, putting his goggles on to look around better.  He scanned the area, his goggles focusing on anything that may be what he was looking for.  His goggles picked up something that was falling from the sky a few blocks away.  He looked over and focused on it, his goggles zooming in.  His eyes widened.  

“ALYA!” He yelled, not waiting for Marinette before speeding off.  He pressed his foot to the front, trying to speed up as much as he can.  He gritted his teeth.  _Can’t this thing go any faster!?_   The closer he got, the closer Alya got to the ground and it terrified him.  As she disappeared behind the buildings, Nino came to the realization that he wasn’t going to make it in time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined text means its a memory. It's right after Dream Catcher in case I confused anyone.  
> I had a hard time writing this chapter only because I wasn't sure what exactly I wanted to do. I really do love writing about their interactions.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little warning for all of you. I guess you can say it gets a little real in this chapter. Like anxiety and sort of breakdown kind of way. Just a heads up is all just in case. Hope all of you are doing well and if you need le hugs I’m sorry. I'm offering free hugs haha!

_I can’t… feel anything…  Am I…  Am I dead?  Doesn’t feel like I’m dead.  What the hell does death even feel like!?  Like cold and utter numbness?  Or warmth because of some higher up power?  Who knows…?  What if…  What if I’m still falling?  I could be.  I might be able to make it then…  Did Nino make it?  I hope so…_ Alya drifted between the three thoughts that circled in her head.  Her body felt numb and she couldn’t tell if she was awake or unconscious.  People fainted when they fall for a while.  That was a thing, right?  It **was** in the movies Alya found over-dramatic originally.  She wouldn’t admit it later, but she was starting to think those movies were right.  She decided to try to move a little, but she couldn’t feel the movement.  Even the pain in her wrist had numbed away.  She couldn’t tell…  And it was freaking her out…

A sudden force startled her, the numbness quickly seeping away as she felt herself veer to the left.  She could feel the wind change directions, blowing from the left and making part of her cold again.  But the force that had come left a warm pressure to her right, the middle of her back and under her knees.  She leaned into it unconsciously, shivering a bit.  She then winced, almost forgetting about her sprained wrist.  Course now that she could feel again, the pain came back in full force.  Then another force came, Alya yelping silently. They stopped moving and Alya could only think that they were **finally** on the ground.  Meaning she was **safe**.

_Jade Turtle!_

Green. 

First thing she noticed was the color of the eyes that was looking down at her with relief and concern.  For a moment, she was confused because she knew who these eyes belonged to.  _...Adrien_?  She kept thinking about it but she was snapped out of her thoughts when he sat her down.  It wasn’t Adrien.  Unless Adrien wore black leather and cat ears because instead it was Chat Noir.  She didn’t really care either way because they saved her.  Secret identities can be theorized later.  She was on the **ground**.  She wasn’t **falling** anymore.

Chat was saying something, but Alya couldn’t keep up as he spoke practically a mile a minute.  At some point, she gave up, instead focusing on her surroundings.  She was sitting on a set of stairs that led up to an old apartment building, the paint clearly chipping away at the edges of the bricks, showing the red orange color underneath.  The hand rails were also rusting at the bottom a bit, a few of them not even connecting to the concrete anymore.  As she continued looking around, she could see a few curtains being held back from the inside, curious eyes looking out at her and the hero.  Then to the streets that were empty save for a few cars here and there.  It felt safe. 

_Feeling…_   She dragged her feet against the concrete, feeling the resistance of the ridges and bumps through her shoes.  She shifted and touched the concrete.  It was warm.  The sun was out so it made sense and now that she was just sitting in the sun, she could feel the warmth.  She felt herself on the ground, planting her good hand and feet flat against the concrete, pressing into it as if she could float away at any moment.  That’s what she needed to really confirm that she was no longer falling anymore.  And that’s all it took for the glass to break.

Alya felt her chest tighten, tears welling up in her eyes.  She started shaking, curling in on herself when her breathing got irregular.  She was hyperventilating.  She was having a breakdown.  Who could blame her?  She was just falling to her **death** just a few minutes ago, and it **terrified** her.  It could have been the last time she saw any of her friends, her family!  She wouldn’t have seen her sisters again...   Wouldn’t be able to hold them or make them laugh at something she did when mom was away working.  Couldn’t surprise mom with something she did for her so she could rest when she did get home.  The very thought of never seeing her sisters and her mom again made her sob, lifting her hand up to cover her mouth.  Her body shook with every sob that escaped her, the tears continuing to fall.  She felt alone at that moment, completely forgetting that Chat Noir was there.  She didn’t react when she felt a hand on her shoulder, didn’t react when two shadows joined them. 

However, when she felt a hand grab her arm she immediately panicked.  She tugged her arm away and looked up at the person, quickly stumbling backwards to escape from them if they were Pianissimo.  Even in her panic she knew how to defend herself.  She was ready to see glowing piano keys or musical notes poised to hit her.  She was ready to see the Akuma’s annoyed face that glared at her because she had somehow survived.  She was ready to stay silent like the Akuma had made her to keep her friend safe.  She was ready for anything the Akuma could throw at her even through panicked tears.  What she wasn’t ready for was the hand that gently touched her face, that wiped the tears away and held her face in place.  She hadn’t expected the warmth of someone getting close to her and the forehead that pressed against hers.  It took her a minute, quite literally, for her to realize she was staring at someone she knew and not the Akuma she feared. 

“Alya.  It’s okay now.  I’m here.” She could read from his lips and could just **imagine** what he sounded like.  The usual softness and warmth laced with the concern he had for her.  Even in his golden eyes she could see it and it made her feel so much better.  She crumbled, grabbing onto his wrist, and pressing her forehead back, hiccupping slightly.  Warm air brushed against her nose and cheeks from when he breathed out and she tried to match him, easing her own breathing.  She was slowly calming down, slowly feeling the panic ebb away.  _I’m safe.  I’m safe and with **him.**   He’s here and so are the others.  I’m safe..._  She kept repeating the thoughts to herself, trying to reassure herself to keep from panicking again.  But there was the anxiety that…  what if it wasn’t enough?  Alya opened her eyes to look at the golden ones that stared into hers and relaxed.  It was more than enough… 

Once Alya had calmed herself down enough, she pulled away, wiping her nose, and making a face of disgust when she felt the snot on her arm.  Crying was gross.  She looked at Jade Turtle and laughed when he made a face, eyeing her arm in disgust.  She playfully shoved his arm and his shoulders shook, his mouth opened.  He was laughing…  She noticed a girl in red and black spandex walk over, her hand stretched out holding tissue.  Alya smiled up at Ladybug and took it, quickly blowing her nose, and then proceeding to wipe her eyes and fix her hair.  _Can’t look too bad in front of the heroes of Paris._

“Thank you.’ She mouthed the best she could.  She could see the girl wince when she realized Alya had also been hit by the Akuma, a sad smile growing on her face.  She missed the look Ladybug and Jade Turtle shared when she blew her nose again, balling up the tissue and putting it in her pocket to throw away later. 

She bumped her phone and quickly pulled it out, looking at the screen.  There were so many notifications from her blog she almost missed the ‘missed calls’ notifications she got as she was swiping them away.  _Who called me?_ She unlocked her phone and her heart sank. Nino had been calling her.  And if she timed it correctly, he was calling her after the Akuma had took her.  She was instantly anxious again, looking at Jade and grabbing his arm, shaking it.

Through the midst of her panic, she started talking, **yelling** , that her friend Nino was in danger.  That they had to go look for him and find him before the Akuma could and something terrible happen because they were too late.  When she didn’t hear a response from any of the trio she looked over and yelled again, looking at them angrily.  This time she saw the way she reacted, not seeing any understanding but rather concern and confusion.  _They can’t hear you idiot!_ She thought to herself.  _What do I do?  What do I **do**!?_   She pulled at her hair a bit, getting frustrated.  Her eyes widened.  _My phone!_   She looked down at her phone and pulled up a picture of Nino, showing it to the heroes.  She didn’t wait for a response, instead pulling up her memo app and started typing what she wanted to say.  Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried her best to type quickly, feeling ready to break down every time she spelled a word wrong or when auto-correct kicked in and changed a word into an entirely different word.  She was so frustrated that if one more thing happened she would- _Come on…  Come **on**!_  …  She dropped her phone…

She watched it as it hit the concrete by her shoes, bouncing up and falling down the rest of the steps until it finally landed facing up.  She wanted to scream.  She leaned forward to get up but was stopped when Jade put a hand on her shoulder.  He made a motion to stay put before getting up himself and swiping the phone from the floor, reading the screen as he did so.  Alya could see his shoulders tense, turning to Ladybug and Chat Noir.  He showed them the screen and they seem to tense as well, Ladybug glancing in her direction.  They started talking with one another, Jade rubbing the back of his neck.  Her leg started bouncing when they continued to talk, seeming to argue about what course of action they should take.  _They’re wasting time!_  

Alya stood up, wavering slightly as her legs regained feeling.  Going down the stairs were a bit awkward, but by the time she started walking her legs felt back to normal.  All she had to do was walk back to where she and Nino were before she decided to play cat and mouse with the Akuma.  Chances are Nino was still there hiding from the Akuma.  He was smart and he was always more cautious about things like this so she had faith that he was there.  Either that or somewhere else where he could stay hidden.  Maybe inside a building somewhere.  _He’s safe.  He has to be._ She stopped short when her own phone was shoved in her face. 

‘Where r u going?’ The screen read and Alya looked at Jade Turtle, narrowing her eyes.  It didn’t seem to have an effect on him.  He tapped his mouth then tapped his goggles before typing something on her phone and showing it to her. ‘U can talk.  My goggles will read ur lips and tell me what ur saying.’  Alya took her phone then, pocketing it. 

“I’m going to go find my friend Nino.  If we don’t hurry, Pianissimo is going to get to him first.’ She could just **hear** his sigh, the same look of ‘You’re running into danger again Alya.  And it is a bad idea.’ on his face.  But it softened when she crossed her arms.  She didn’t miss the guilty look that were in his eyes before he looked away from her, shaking his head.  She rose a brow but was distracted by a bright green light.  She looked towards it and her eyes widened.  The goggles were emitting a green laser, words being written out while he spoke.  _That’s…  new.  And cool._

‘Don’t worry about it.  LB and Chat are already on it.  We’re going to get you take care of.’  He motioned towards her arm, which was pressed into her chest.  ‘That and I’m worried that Pianissimo will come after you again since you didn’t go splat.’

‘But what about Nino?  I want to make sure he’s okay.’

‘LB will call me if-’

‘IF!?’

‘When!  She’ll call me **when** she finds him.’ He rubbed his forehead, looking slightly annoyed.  ‘Look.  Alya I know you’re worried.  But he’s just some kid.  Pianissimo is going to give up eventually and then he’ll be okay.’  Alya’s eyes widened and she leaned into his face.

‘Nino is not just some “kid”.  He is someone very important to me and someone the Akuma is specifically targeting.’ She said, jabbing him in the chest to further her point. 

‘You’re worried’

‘No duh!’ She threw her arm up, glaring at him.  ‘Way to state the obvious shell-head’

‘He’ll be fine.’ He looked extremely calm, even going as far as offering her a smile.  It pissed her off. 

‘How do you know!?’ Oh, how she wished she had her voice so she could scream at him. 

‘Do you trust me?’  And just like that, Alya’s anger disappeared.  She wasn’t exactly expecting him to ask that. 

‘…Yes.’

‘Do you trust Ladybug and Chat Noir?’

‘Yes…’

‘Then I can 100% say that we will find him and he will be safe.  Okay?’

Alya nodded, blinking a few times.  She felt herself relax and she couldn’t help but smile.  No matter how upset, no matter how sad, no matter what situation, Jade Turtle always seemed to find a way to make it all better.  To make her feel better. 

‘Now come on.  Let’s get you to a hospital so they can look at your wrist.’ Alya nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath when he slowly lifted her up.  Even though she knew it was Jade who had picked her up, her body tensed as soon as her feet left the ground.  She gripped onto Jade’s arm, gulping slightly as she took her time to relax.  They didn’t move and she wasn’t sure what he was doing.  When she fully relaxed, JT stepped onto his shield, again not moving immediately.  He gave her time to adjust, to prepare herself.  Alya was so grateful for his patience that she relaxed quicker this time, wiggling her feet to let him know it was okay. And that was it. 

They were off.  She looked up and around, watching as buildings and cars pass by in blurs.  Jade stayed close to the streets, never lifting them higher then maybe a few inches from the ground.  He kept a steady pace too, never speeding up enough for the wind to blow and make her cold.  He didn’t do any fancy tricks either, and Alya smiled at that, looking up to mouth the words ‘Thank you.’ 

Even as they peacefully traveled, she couldn’t help but get lost in her thoughts, something she had been doing since it was always quiet now.  Why did JT look guilty earlier when it came to Nino?   It was clearly on his face and defiantly in his eyes.  Which led her into another thought.  The longer she looked at his eyes, the more familiar they got.  And not in the sense that she knew they belonged to him, but more in a sense that it belonged to somebody else.  The fact she felt the same about Chat Noir’s eyes was also unsettling.  She had thought he was completely a different person when she first saw his eyes.  It didn’t make sense.  _I’m just overthinking like usual.  It’s probably all this adrenaline I have from the fall._   But even as she thought that to herself…  It felt wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit mostly because of the small breakdown. I actually put a bit of my own experience in it and sometimes its hard to describe that kind of stuff. You know? 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading as always. Fox out!


	7. Chapter 7

It was tense and extremely quiet other than the hum of the shell they flew on.  The streets were also empty, everyone deciding to either stay inside to avoid the Akuma’s attack or go to the hospital after becoming a victim.  It was creepy…  It reminded Jade of one of those ghost towns in one of Adrien’s anime shows.  In those episodes where the main characters come across an empty town while traveling, looking around innocently only for a bad guy to jump out and begin attacking them.  The thought made him feel uneasy, slowing down a little to look around more cautiously.  He narrowed his eyes a bit, standing on guard.  Half of him expected Pianissimo to jump out and attack him, and that half **wanted** her too.  He was still pissed that not only did she hurt Alya, but had nearly killed her on purpose too.  But the other half was hoping she didn’t show up, thinking logically that he wouldn’t be able to fight her on his own.  He also wanted to **actually** keep Alya safe and out of harm's way.  He grumbled out of frustration and pressed forward.  

It had him thinking though.  With the streets being so empty, it must mean a lot of people had been affected by the attack, and he knew emergency officials had decided to guide any of the victims to the hospital.  Was it really a good idea to take Alya there too?  If a large part of Paris was affected and going to the hospital, Alya would just be caught up in the chaos.  She’d probably be put off to the side for not really having any wounds and even then, he wouldn’t be able to stay with her…  Probably wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on her…  If he stayed, he would be questioned no doubt.  Asked why he was sticking around this particular girl?  Why wasn’t he out with the other looking for Pianissimo?  Why wasn’t he out looking for more injured?  Alya would probably be questioned too.  How often did they see each other?  What was their relationship outside of her blog posts?  With all that buzz, there was no way it would keep quiet, no matter what either of them had said.  Hawkmoth could probably catch wind and use it to his advantage.  He may be overthinking it, but he didn’t want Alya to go through all of that right after dealing with Pianissimo head on.  So…  What should he do?

He sighed and decided to slow down to a stop, wanting to take his time and think about the next best plan.  He checked his surroundings for probably the twentieth time before deeming it safe.  He stepped off his shell, letting it lay on the ground before looking down to ask her what they should do.  He stopped however, smiling a little as he watched Alya sleep peacefully, her nose twitching slightly and her features fully relaxed.  He chuckled and slowly knelt on one knee, resting her on the other.  He gently adjusted her a bit, cursing when she stirred a little.  _Don’t wake up…_ He thought, biting his lip.  When it looked like she was fine, he relaxed, pulling her a bit closer against his chest so she wouldn’t get cramps in her neck.  Some of her hair had fallen in her face and he couldn’t hold back the urge to push them back, his face burning slightly when she leaned into his hand.  _She’s so cute._   He didn’t mean to stare…  but he ended up doing so, enjoying the relaxed look she had.   He nearly yelled out in fear when his goggles noticed her moving lips before he did, not prepared for the information that suddenly popped onto the lens. 

“Nino…”  He felt a pang of guilt in his chest, watching the relaxed look on Alya’s face warp into one of concern.  He bit the inside of his lip, pulling her closer and hugging her tightly, rubbing her back in attempt to comfort her. 

“I’m here Alya.  I’m okay.  I’m right here.” He said softly, ignoring the fact she couldn’t hear him.  He wished she could.  Wished he could tell her so many things, wished to talk to her.  He wished he could hear her voice again too, missing the way it sounded.  The different tones it had, the laughter and attitude attached to the girl with so much emotions.  He couldn’t even hear her breathing, only knowing she was by the way her chest rose and sunk.  It was unsettling.  He sighed again, hoping that his friends could find the Akuma and take her down soon.  He knew the rest who had been attacked wished the same thing, knew he wasn’t the only one who had a loved one affected by it, which only made him hope more.  He knew LB and Chat wouldn’t stop until they beat her and set things back to normal.  He felt bad that he wasn’t helping, but he was being selfish.  He was only human, and his friends didn’t seem to mind that he chose to stay with Alya rather than go with them to help.  In fact, it looked like LB was relieved to hear he was going to stay with her.  Alya was her best friend after all.  She just wanted Alya home and safe. 

_Home!_   He thought and looked down at Alya again.  He could just take her home.  It would be safe, and he could stay with her while also keeping them both hidden.  It seemed like a reasonable plan and one he could be content with.  And after this whole Pianissimo ordeal was over, he could…  He could finally tell her.  Then from there…  well he couldn’t predict what was going to happen and it scared him but he was also excited.  He took a deep breath and looked down at Alya, smiling almost nervously.  _I’m counting on you guys…_ He thought to himself, hoping LB and Chat had somehow heard his thought.  He nodded to himself before stepping onto his shell again, feeling it lift a little before starting to fly forward, making sure to go slowly and keep close to the ground.

…

_Bright…  Why is it so bright…?_ Even with closed eyes, the light, or whatever was making it bright, was making it uncomfortable and pushing the darkness away.  Alya groaned a little bit, peeling her eyes open only to quickly close them again, the light making her eyes sting.  She shifted and turned onto her left side, not wanting to hurt her right wrist.  She blinked a few times, frowning a bit when she saw a gray bar, probably used to stop her from falling off the bed.  She pushed herself up with her left arm, looking around and pushing her hair back and out of the way.  She rubbed her eyes a bit, letting her eyes adjust to the light and blinking the blurriness away. 

There was a pastel blue curtain that hung around her and the bed, giving her own privacy. It made her feel comfortable that she wasn’t out in the open, having just been sleeping for however long.  She shifted and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and looked at the floor, noting the white tiles that matched with the white paint on the ceiling and walls.  She was at the hospital.  She was just in one of the beds, Jade Turtle probably just dropping her off.  She frowned a little bit, pushing the hurt away.  She knew he had to go back out and help fight Pianissimo, but she couldn’t help but hope he would stay to keep her company.  _Talk about being selfish._   She snorted at herself. 

She stretched her arms out, satisfied with the _pop_ that sounded from her bones, her muscles appreciating the stretch.  She sighed, the distinct buzz from the lights above her sounding in the background.  She made a face.  She never did like hospitals, and here she was in one.  She glanced down at her arm, noticing the strange and uncomfortable feeling that seemed to prickle on her skin.  It was wrapped in bandages, tight and keeping her arm and wrist in place.  The pain had been dull, but now that she was paying attention to it, it hurt more and the bandages seemed even more uncomfortable.  She whined.  She refrained from ripping the bandages off, huffing and deciding to just get up and take a look around. 

She scooted herself further over the edge of the bed, her legs dangling over the side that didn’t have the bars on.  She made a sort of squeak sound when her feet touched the floor, the floor freezing cold and sending shivers up her back.  She hadn’t realized her shoes had been taken off until now.  She quickly looked around, finding her shoes underneath the end of the bed.  She quickly slipped them on, grumbling about the cold and rubbing her arms a bit.  She thought about it before swiping the thin blanket from the bed and wrapping herself in it, appreciating the small warmth it gave her. 

_Should probably find a nurse, or a doctor.  Someone._ She thought, pulling the curtains back.  There was a large window to her left, the curtains drawn back to show the moon that was slowly rising.  She noticed that all the other beds had their curtains pulled back, their bed perfectly made.  She was the only one in the room…?  That was weird.  One would think with all the chaos Pianissimo was causing, the hospital would have overfilled.  She frowned, not liking the feel of this.  She went to go look further out the window when she heard a click from behind her.  She turned in time to see someone walk in, her eyes widening. 

“Nino!” She all but yelled, hesitating a bit before nearly tackling him, hugging him tightly. 

“Alya…  You’re okay!” Alya could hear the relief in his voice, her hug being returned with just as much enthusiasm.  She laughed and whacked his shoulder, unable to hold back the tears that were starting to well over. 

“Well duh!  You think I’d let Pianissimo take me out that easily.” She said, pulling back to look at him, already working on wiping her tears away.  There was no way she was going to mention the fact that she had fallen out of the sky and nearly been a Césaire pancake.  Nino would probably feel guilty when it was in no way his fault and Alya would have to spend the next week making sure he wasn’t feeling guilty about it.

“No…  But you can’t blame me for worrying.  You’re insane Alya, I still can’t believe you did that!  Do you know how crazy you are?  Don’t do that again!  I totally thought she was going to kill you or something.” He said, looking annoyed at her, but Alya could still see the relief.  She felt bad now, rubbing the back of her neck and smiling sheepishly. 

“Well…  She was targeting you.  I didn’t want you to get hurt.” She said softly.  She could see Nino’s eyes widening, watching his cheeks turn a slightly darker color as he looked away.  She smiled a little. 

“Yeah, well…  I don’t want to see you get hurt either.” He mumbled.  Alya laughed a bit and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Well I’m fine.  You’re fine, and we’re both safe.  No more worries.” She said.  But she couldn’t really believe herself when she said that.  She had this annoying voice in the back of her head and it was bugging her, like she was forgetting something… 

The sound of pianos took her attention and she raised a brow as she looked towards the door.  It sounded like it was coming from down the hall.  It sounded very pretty, but it sounded eerie in a way, giving her the shivers as she listened closely.  She looked to Nino to ask if he heard it too but stopped short.  Nino looked worried, his brows furrowed and his lips pulled in a thin line.  He turned around, holding Alya’s hand and she couldn’t help but think back to before when they were running away from Pianissimo. 

“We have to hide.” He said, almost whispering as he looked back at her. 

“Why?  What’s going on?”

“She’s here.  Pianissimo is here.”

It hit Alya like a train, making her freeze in place as Nino was trying to say something else to her.  The piano coming from the hallway seemed to get louder and louder, Alya wincing and covering her ears when it started hurting.  Then…  it got quiet again.  She couldn’t hear anything.  Pianissimo was free…  so why was she able to hear everything up until now?  She looked at Nino, staring at him as his mouth kept moving, clearly trying to tell her something, probably make up a plan to get them out of there.  Her eyes welled, and for a moment, she couldn’t imagine what he sounded like.  She had just heard him only a few seconds ago!  She grabbed onto Nino’s arms, feeling the tears spill over as she desperately tried to remember what he sounded like, tried her hardest to hear him again. 

A strong gust of wind came from behind, causing her to take a few steps forward so she wouldn’t fall over.  She felt small objects hitting the back of her legs, a few hitting her back as well.  It didn’t hurt, but she didn’t know what they were.  Alya looked at her feet to see shattered glass before looking towards the window.  Before she could even so much as glare, Nino pushed her behind him, keeping between her and Pianissimo.  She floated on her keyboard, inching closer to the now busted window and smirking. 

‘Looks like I found you’ Alya read the outline, knowing Pianissimo only did it to annoy her as well as intimidate them both.   Alya kept her grip on Nino and slowly pulling him back, trying to back them towards the door so they could slip through and escape.  In was swift movement though, an orange line shot out, shoving Alya away before wrapping around Nino like a snake with its prey.  Alya winced when she felt her back connect with the wall but quickly shook it off, already rushing forward to grab Nino.  She collided with the door however, the door being slammed on her face.  Alya looked through the window in the door, trying to pull on the handle and open the door.    

“Nino!  Leave him alone!” She screamed, or at least trying too.  She pounded on the door when she found it was locked from the other side, taking a few steps back and even slamming her body against the door.  Nothing was working, and Nino was just being taken away from Pianissimo so she could do gods know what.  But it didn’t make sense.  None of this did.  She had **heard** the light, her own voice and Nino’s.  So Pianissimo should have been gone.  She should have returned to the innocent girl she was before Hawkmoth got to her and everyone else should be okay.  _Why did I lose my hearing again?  I was just talking with Nino so **why**?  None of this makes sense.  This isn’t happening.  This can’t be…  This can’t be real…_   Alya blinked a few times and looked around.  The hallways seemed to start warping in on itself, everything getting darker.  _This isn’t real…  because this is a dream._

…

When her eyes opened, she didn’t see the dull white walls, didn’t fell the cold of the hospital room, and didn’t hear the distinct buzz of light that would be above her.  Instead, she recognized the pastel red paint on the walls, being comfortably warm by blankets that smelled like her.  It was quiet, but Alya felt safe.  She was back in her room, the lights off but the light of moonlight spilling into her room.  She squinted a bit, her vision blurry from lack of glasses.  She pushed herself up, taking a quick look around and feeling her heart drop slightly when she saw a fuzzy figure sitting by her window.  She relaxed herself though, recognizing the familiar green color of Jade Turtle’s hero outfit.  She smiled a bit and reached around a bit, finding her glasses in the usual spot.  _Did I put them there?_ She thought to herself before moving on.

She pushed back the blankets, taking a moment to look at her wrist that had been wrapped up.  It wasn’t professionally done, but it was done well enough to help make her wrist feel better.  She smiled and slipped out of bed, walking over to the bench that sat in front of her window where her guest was sitting.  He was looking out the window, relaxed and holding one of Alya’s fox plush.  She giggled a little bit, finding it cute that he was just holding it in his lap.  She sat on the other side of the bench, pulling her knees up and laughing mentally when Jade jumped.  She laughed more when he flushed, glancing down at the fox in his arms before back at Alya, awkwardly putting the plush down. 

‘How’d you sleep?’ Came the familiar glow of his words, his goggles emitting it again.  She smiled, putting a pillow behind her so she could somewhat lean on it in comfort. 

‘Like a baby.  Dream was uh…  a bit much, but it was good to sleep in my own bed.  Have you been here the whole time’ She mouthed, raising a brow at him. 

‘Yeah.  I took a small nap, but mostly kept an eye out.’ He wasn’t looking at Alya while he spoke, focused on the crescent moon that hung in the sky.  Alya smirked a little, waiting for him to look back at her. 

‘Yeah.  Right.  Not being a creep and watching me sleep.  Got it.’ Her smirk grew into a grin as Jade began to what she assumed sputtering, the goggles emitting uncompleted words. 

‘Why would I- I was not being a creep!’ Alya could just imagine the way his voice would get higher as he yelled, probably having a few voice cracks along the way.  She laughed into her knees, looking as innocent as possible while he pouted, crossing his arms, and looking away.  _I…  I miss his voice too…_ and with that one thought, Alya got sad again, looking down at her hands as she messed with her fingers.  She looked up, trying hard not to start crying. 

‘We found him!’ Alya flinched when the words came out of nowhere, practically being shoved into her face. 

‘What?’ She asked, leaning forward, and lowering her legs.

‘We found Nino.  Well technically Chat Noir found him.  I was kind of here, you know keeping an eye on you so I didn’t find Nino, but Chat found him.  And he’s okay.  He’s safe.’ Jade said, smiling a bit. 

Alya’s eyes widened and felt the weight on her shoulders lift, her chest swelling slightly.  A smile broke on her face, tears welling over as she started crying because she was so **happy**.  Nino was okay.  Nino was **safe**.  She tucked her legs under her and leaned forward more, hugging Jade tightly.  Jade’s arms quickly wrapped around her, Alya missing the words that told her to be careful before she fell.  She didn’t care though. 

‘Thank you.  Thank you so much for finding him!  Or Chat, or whoever!  Just thank you!’ She grinned at him, wiping her tears away and laughing.  She was so happy the tears kept coming and she ultimately gave up on wiping them away.  She looked up at him, relaxing into his arms as he held her.  They were quiet for a moment, and she swallowed a bit…  His hand lifted, wiping away the tears away before just cupping her cheek.  A pang of guilt came from her chest, watching as Jade leaned closer to her.  He was going to kiss her…  But…  She placed a hand on his chest and looked down.  She waited till Jade backed up before looking at him, feeling awful for what she had to say. 

‘…I can’t…’ She said, mentally wincing when she saw the look of hurt in his eyes.  She wasn’t expecting his response though.

‘Why?’ 

‘I like Nino…’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things.   
> 1\. I am so, so, so, soooo, sorry for the long wait. I tried to update asap, but you know haha life.   
> 2\. I'm sorry if the ending seemed a little rush. I finished this at like 4 am because I knew if I didn't then I would have put it off for like another week, maybe a month... so... yeah.   
> 3\. I really hope you like this chapter.  
> 4\. You guys are just blessings because you're super nice and holy crow I'm almost at 100 kudos. I expected like maybe... one. So you guys are great. Thank you for every comment, every kudo, every read.   
> Fox out!


	8. Chapter Eight

‘I like Nino…’

‘Oh…’ Nino mouthed, leaning back awkwardly.  It stung a little, his chest hurting slightly as a frown grew on his face.  But…  He was Nino.  _No duh!  Wow I feel like an idiot right now._   He resisted the urge to slap his hand to his face, settling for shaking his head.  He could feel a smile grow, quickly trying to cover it.  But then he started grinning, and then he started laughing.  He probably looked crazy right now.  He felt Alya’s hand touch his arm, probably trying to get his attention.  He calmed down, still smiling when he looked at her.  He felt slightly guilty, the look of concern and confusion crossing in her eyes. 

‘Are…  Are you okay?” She asked, leaning over to maybe see if he hit his head or something.  He offered a small smile and nodded, rubbing the back of his head.  Well…  This was the perfect opportunity to come clean about his identity.  He had to do it now. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.  I just uh…  have a confession to make.” He said, standing up and stretching his legs out.  He walked to the middle of the free space he had, turning to look at Alya.  He stood there awkwardly for a minute, watching the confusion on Alya’s face grow.  _Here we go…_   “Wayzz…  De-transform me.”

The goggles emitted the last words to Alya, her eyes widening as she scrambled onto her feet.  A soft green glow rose from his feet, the light fluttering up like water.  His hero outfit was replaced with his casual clothes, Nino sighing contently.  Being Jade Turtle is cool and all, there was always the comfort that he liked with his usual clothes.  Once he felt his hat on his head again, he lifted his hands as the green glow shrank down to a ball.  It floated over his hands and he smiled as the glow went away, Wayzz quietly sitting on his hands.  He could tell the Kwami was exhausted, watching him lean against the curve of his thumb.  He quickly walked over to Alya’s bench, gently laying him on Fox plush he had been holding earlier.  It was soft and Wayzz liked soft things.  He gently petted the Kwami, watching him fall asleep before turning back to Alya who had been standing in her spot the entire time. 

Nino watched Alya’s initial shock fade away before getting an armful of the reporter, almost falling back.  He chuckled and hugged her back tightly, rubbing her back a bit as he felt her shoulders shake.  She was probably crying, hiding her face in his chest.  He smiled a bit and leaned down, kissing the top of her head.  What he didn’t expect was when she pulled away quickly, a punch connecting to his cheek.  He winced, finally tripping back and falling on his butt, hesitantly touching his cheek.  He hissed, the pain pulsing in his cheek for a good while. 

“Ow!  Jesus Alya!  What was that for?” He yelled, looking at her and frowning.  _Alya can’t read what you’re saying any more dude,_ he thought to himself, sighing a bit.  Alya stood tall, looking like she took a deep breath before she went **off**.  He couldn’t understand a word she was saying but the effect was still the same.  He felt guilty for making her worry this entire time, he was kind of scared she was going to punch him again, but most of all he was kind of happy. Happy that she cared this much to be this upset about it.  He wasn’t exactly happy with Alya either, but he’d wait till she could hear him.  He smiled and pushed himself up.  She seemed to settle down, crossing her arms and huffing.  He offered a smile, gently pulling her arm away and taking her hand in his. 

‘I-M.  S-R-R-Y.’ He traced the letters onto her hand, taking his time so she could read what he was writing.  He felt the air from her sighing and laughed a little, Alya switching their hands.  She hesitated a bit before starting.

‘I.  W-A-S.  S-O.  W-O-R-R-I-E-D.’ She paused to push her hair back, wiping her eyes as she did so.  ‘I-M.  G-L-A-D.  U-R.  O-K.’  She held her his hand with both of hers, biting the inside of her lip as she stared at their hands.  Nino could feel his chest swell slightly.  He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, gently pulling his hand away and wrapping his arms around her again.  He rubbed her back comfortingly, smiling a little as he felt her relax. 

They stayed like that for a good while, Nino not really wanting to let go.  But once he felt Alya move back a little, he let her go, enjoying the small smile she had on her face.  He gently took her hand, quickly tracing a ‘F-E-E-L.  B-E-T-T-E-R?’  Alya nodded her head and smiled, giving him two thumbs up.  She looked away from him, looking towards her bench before slowly walking over.  He hummed curiously, following her. 

Alya pulled her phone out, her thumbs flying over her keyboard before looking at him expectantly.  Nino just rose a brow, confused as to what Alya had done before he heard the familiar sound of bubbles popping, feeling it buzz in his pocket.  He pulled his phone out from his pocket before connecting the pieces.  _Duh, we can just text._

[One New Message]

Alya: Is he okay? 

Me: He’s tired.  I was jade Turtle for a long time today so he needs to rest.  Do you have any tea?  Or rice?

Alya: Is if for the little guy?

Me: Yeah.

Alya: I have both.  I’ll go make him some.

Nino looked up from his phone and smiled, mouthing a quick thank you before she left the room, looking somewhat excited.  He turned back to Wayzz, sitting on the bench, and gently pulling the fox onto his lap, gently petting the turtle kwami.  He smiled when Wayzz hummed happily, leaning into his fingers while also curling up a little more.  His tail wiggled happily, slowly waking up and looking up at Nino with bright light green eyes, his sclera a bright yellow. 

“Great job today Wayzz.  Thank you for everything.” Nino said, extremely grateful for his friend. 

“Of course.  I am always happy to help you Nino.” He said, sitting up, rubbing his eyes a bit before floating up, stretching his flippers. 

“The girl…  That was Alya correct?” He asked curiously, floating over to some of the pictures that sat on her dresser and pinned on her wall.

“Yeah.  That’s her.” He confirmed, putting the fox down before getting up.  The bubbles popped in his pocket again and he quickly looked at his phone. 

Alya: You guys are free to come downstairs.  You don’t have to stay in my room awkwardly lol.  Come keep me company.  

“The girl you like…” Wayzz hummed, his tone playful.  He felt his cheeks heat up and he laughed awkwardly, watching as Wayzz floated over and read his message. 

“Uh y-yeah.” He nervously adjusted his hat before shooting a message back. 

Me: Lol sorry.  We’ll be down in a bit.

“She likes you too.” The kwami sung the words, letting them fluctuate in a teasing tone.  Nino’s face, which had finally returned to its normal color, flushed again.

_‘I like Nino.’_   The green words flashed in his mind and he just answered with a shrug.  Wayzz laughed softly before flying away, going straight through the door to go where Alya was.

“Hey!  Wayzz wait!  Dude I don’t know who else is here!” He hissed, rushing after him and fumbling with the door before running out.  He watched as Wayzz flew down the stairs, Nino nearly doing the same when he didn’t pay attention to where he was stepping.  He caught himself the railing before quickly taking the steps down.  _Where did he go?_   He caught a blur of green in the corner of the eye and quickly rushed after it, almost running smack into a cabinet door.  Somehow, while chasing after his kwami, he had found himself in the kitchen. 

He peeked around the door, spotting the red head digging through her cabinet to grab a jar in the back.  She pulled back and closed the door, turning to walk when she stopped, making eye contact with Nino and jumping, the jar and wooden spoon falling from her hands as her mouth opened to let out a scream.  Nino jumped in his own surprise, yelling a bit before quickly moving and catching the jar, breathing out a sigh of relief. 

“I got it!” Wayzz called, quickly catching the wooden spoon before it hit the floor. 

“Nice!” Nino said, Wayzz beaming at Alya and waving the spoon.  Alya grinned, making a motion of relief, her shoulders shaking that showed Nino that she was laughing.  She mouthed a thank you, gently taking the jar away from Nino and putting it on the counter.  Wayzz flew up to her, holding the spoon out for her to take.  She hesitated a bit as she looked at him curiously, smiling when she did finally take it from it.  She paused before holding her hand out, laying it flat so Wayzz could land on it.  She put the spoon down before gently petting Wayzz, smiling wide when he leaned into her fingers. 

“She is beautiful.  Just like you described Ninol.” Wayzz said, looking at him.  Nino nodded in agreement, smiling as he watched Alya.  She then turned and looked at him expectantly.  He rose a brow before understanding.  She wanted to know what he said.

Me: He said you’re pretty. 

He chuckled a little when she read the text, beaming at them, and quickly replying before nuzzling the little guy.  Wayzz laughed and practically hugged her face, enjoying her affection.

Alya: Aaawww!!!  He’s so sweet and cute and little!!!!  

Me: His name is Wayzz.  He’s like a turtle and likes to drink tea and eats rice.  Occasionally sweets and spicy food too. 

Alya: Oh shoot.  Right I was making him some food.  He’s just so cute.

He looked up as Alya reluctantly pulled away, gently sitting Wayzz down on the counter so he could watch.  Nino smiled, easily forgetting about everything that was bothering him earlier.  He helped Alya with as much as he could, ending up making the tea while she kept an eye on the rice.  For a good while, he forgot about Pianissimo.  He forgot about being a hero.  …And it was nice.

…

After Alya had finished cooking the rice, they had decided to settle on the couch in the living room, Alya throwing in a random movie while also making sure to put subtitles on.  She had made enough rice for all of them, even cooking some chicken to go with it.  Nino had watched contently until she decided to make him help, dragging him over and handing him different spices to use   Alya had learned that Nino wasn’t bad at cooking.  Nino prided himself in his cooking, especially since most of it was self-taught.  He would have to tell her about it later.  Wayzz sat on the table in front of the couch, sitting on a small pillow Alya had gave him.  He was contently eating, drinking tea out of an expresso mug.

Alya joined Nino on the couch, leaning against him as the movie started.  Nino leaned back against her, sitting comfortably as he at his food.  Initially, Nino felt awkward, the confession he had made in the back of his head.  But he easily relaxed when Alya continued to act like she usually did.  If anything, she was more comfortable.  He pulled his phone out and pulled up his feed while he ate, checking to see if there were any updates on Pianissimo.  Ladybug’s miraculous magic hadn’t washed over Alya so he assumed she was still running around.  He sighed a bit before switching apps, going back to his text messages 

Me: Did you make a post about the attacks?  About how you’re okay?

Alya: I did while we were in the kitchen.  Got a lot of asks to see if I was okay and why I haven’t updated.  I took a small video and everything.

Me: Oh boy lol

Alya: …  You should go look at it…

Nino switched apps again, going back to his feed before looking up her blog specifically.  He rolled his eyes when Alya looked at him, a wide grin as she settled to watch his reactions.  He spotted the post and clicked on the video, his eyes widening slightly.  Alya was taking the video out of the selfie camera, smiling wide as she angled it so that he was in the background.  He was clearly focused on the chicken that was cooking in the pan in front of him, his mouth moving.  _Oh no…_   He turned the volume up, biting the inside of his cheek.  He was **singing**.  He felt slightly self-conscious as he listened to himself, thanking any musical gods that he didn’t sound awful.  He scrolled down and read the caption:

_I may not be able to hear him, but I know for a fact that he sounds good.  Anyway, just letting you guys know what’s up.  I was walking home with a friend when Pianissimo, the Akuma, started attacking.  So, here’s a few details that I do know about her.  I know I usually go and interview the previous Akuma to give the full story, but I didn’t get a chance to find Dream Catcher and Pianissimo kind of just came out of nowhere.  So, I’ll get back to that okay?  Cool._

_Pianissimo’s power lies in her piano.  She forms a sort of outline of a piano and plays it and then it forms musical notes and she shoots it at her victims.  When you’re hit, you lose the ability to make any noise or hear any noise.  That’s what happened to me so that’s why the video was so short.  Also, she literally flies around on an outline of a giant piano key.  I will admit that Hawkmoth got a little more fashionable too and hopefully I’ll be able to upload a phot of her later._

_Anyway, please, please, **please,** stay careful.  Stay inside your house, your school, or a nearby hospital.  If you’ve been affected, I suggest finding a friend to hang out with who hasn’t or just patiently waiting at a hospital.  I will send out an update later.  _

_Stay safe._

_~Alya._

Nino smiled at the post, watching the video again.  He focused on Alya, watching her smile brightly.  Nino…  really admired how Alya carried herself.  He knew it was difficult for her not to be able to hear anyone or say anything.  He knew she was frustrated even.  But she was still strong.  He lowered his phone to look at Alya for a second.  She was watching the movie she had put on, her head resting on his chest.  He smiled and looked back at his phone, switching the apps again. 

[Two New Messages]

Alya: Did it look good?

Alya: Let me know okay?

Me: It was a good post.  I was singing pretty badly though.  Other than that, it looks good

Alya: You stfu.  You most definitely sounded awesome

Me: Eh…

Me: Thanks Alya

Alya nudged him a little with her forehead, smiling up at him, her shoulders shaking a bit.  Nino smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead.  She smiled at the affection, gently grabbing his hand and holding it.  He would enjoy this moment.  He’d worry about Pianissimo later.

Right now, he was enjoying his time with Alya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! Here's a little cute chapter. I wanted to have a little cute moments/chapter because I'm going to throw you guys in the mix again. I mean... Every thing will be fine... Haha. Hope you liked it!!  
> Check out my tumblr for some art I did for this!   
> celestia-zorra


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was beginning to set, the winds cooling the streets of Paris.  It was such a beautiful sight to say the least, and it only helped that it was absolutely…  silent. The streets were empty, not a person, not an animal was to be seen or heard.  Just the sun, the city, and of course herself.  There was a… nagging problem however, something that was still buzzing in the back of her head.  She knew that it was just this area that was beautiful, and that there was so much left to get to.  What was worst, there was **still** those that was threatening both her and her work.  Three super heroes that wouldn’t stop at nothing to ruin and end all of her hard work.  She needed to stop them, needed for them to just leave her alone!  She gritted her teeth, growling under her breath as she clenched her fists.  She snapped out of her thoughts, straightening up when a familiar voice sounded in her head, a glow of purple floating over her eyes.  She relaxed immensely.

“Good work Pianissimo.  I have to say I’m highly impressed with your wonderful performance.” He said softly, his voice low and soothing.  A feeling of warmth started to fill her as she continued to listen to him, holding her head a little high as a small smiled formed on her face.  “Look at what you’re doing to the city!  Between your piano and their screams, it sounds like an absolute masterpiece.” He complimented.  Her heartbeat increased and the small smile grew into a large grin.  She reached up and held onto her necklace, dancing around a little.  That warmth…  it was so nice.  She felt…  She felt so accomplished.

“Why thank you sir.  I’m flattered by your compliments.  I appreciate your kind words and all that you have for me.  Just you wait sir!  The big finale will start soon enough, and it will be starring your favorite trio.” She yelled, stretching her arms out wide as she basically announced to the world.  “As soon as they step onto the stage, I suggest you sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.”

“That’s music to my ears Pianissimo.  Continue with your mission my dear.  It will draw them out eventually.  I will be patiently waiting.” He said softly, chuckling a bit before he faded a way, the purple outline disappearing.

Pianissimo bit her lip, standing a little straighter than before as the grin stayed on her face.  A few giggles bubbled from her chest, putting her hands on her hips as she grew even more determined. 

“Holy Crow… Holy Crow!”  She was doing this all for Hawkmoth.  And he **appreciated** all of it.  He appreciated her music and even encouraged **her** to continue with her mission **.** It made her feel giddy, motivated.   **Happy**.

Pianissimo took a deep breath and settled down into a small smile.  She had work to do, she could sit and relax later once she got her job done.  She would work into the next neighborhood, find the other music artists that lived in this city.  She stretched her hand out, letting the orange line fall before turning and connecting to form her piano key.  She hummed and stepped onto it, pushing off from the roof she was standing on and flying down the street, looking around.  Anyone who was still in the area were either lost with the silence or hiding, which in turn worked just as well in her opinion.  Silenced by her power, or silenced by fear.  She left the neighborhood and going into another, still smiling to herself.  She hadn’t even been to this area before but it was already quiet, curtains closed and doors shut when the neighborhood was usually lively.  She was hoping to at least have one or two people to be out and about, maybe just enough to attract the heroes, but she wasn’t going to complain.  It was her mission to silence the city after all. 

Something however did sound as she turned the corner, making her pause in her movements and frown.  She looked around a bit, flying further down the street quietly so she wouldn’t scare them off before being able to get to them.  The voices were getting louder, and what made her shiver was the third voice came from a device and was singing.  She growled under her breath and flew closer, finally spotting two boys walking, one of them holding a phone where the singing was coming from. 

“I didn’t know he could sing?” Said one of them, looking towards his shorter friend with a confused look.

“I do have to admit that I never thought of the possibility.  I knew he was musically talented but I never thought he could sing as well.” He said, before shrugging.  “We really should hurry home Kim, the Akuma is still flying about and I don’t want to be out in the open.  I don’t think it’s safe.” He warned, walking a little closer to him as they continued. 

“Relax Maxi.  Even if the akuma came around here, I wouldn’t let them getcha.  I’m the fastest runner from school and you’re not heavy.  I could easily outrun the akuma with you on my back.” He said with so much confidence it seemed to rub off onto the smaller boy. 

“I know for a fact that you can run and carry me.  However, I have no information on the current villain.  So…  But!  I’ll have to have faith in you.  So, I will.”

Pianissimo almost felt bad as she moved to interrupt them, but they were ruining her perfect silence so that ‘almost’ quickly went away.  Her heels clicked as she stepped off her piano key and walked towards them.  She stretched both hands out, a piano forming under her hands as she started humming.  It got the boys attention, Kim quickly pushing Max behind him in a defensive stance.  In a swift movement, he picked Max up, dropping the phone, and running away before Max could even yelp.  She went to fly after them but the singing from the phone stopped her.  The voice…  was extremely familiar, familiar in a way that made her bristle.

 “So you say you wanna get away, we don’t need a plane, I could be your escape.  Take you to a place, where there’s not time, no space.” He sang, a pause before he sang again.  “I could be your private island, on a different planet, anything could happen.  Listen to the waves, let them wash away your pain.” The video was on loop due to whatever social media it was being played on.  She let the boys go, leaning down and picking the phone up and watching the video.  Her eyes widened.  Had the grip on the phone been any harder, she would have probably crushed the phone. 

In the video was a very familiar red head, using the camera on the front side to record.  She smiled at the phone, making sure to have the person singing in the background.  She was just holding the camera, pointing to him as well as giving a thumb up.  The person singing was cooking, his voice steady as he moved around, looking over and flashing a smile to the camera before going back and focusing on the food. 

“That sneaky little bitch.” She cursed, watching until the video looped again.  She knew where he was.  She **knew**.  She was supposed to be gone, no longer a nuisance and yet here she was, casually spending time with the person she had been asking about.  She glared at the phone, pulling up her piano again and setting it down.  She hummed a few times, focusing on the song he was singing before playing it out on the piano.  Music notes floated in front of her before beginning to float into a specific direction.  A grin grew, biting her lip as she nearly burst out laughing.  This time…  This time she was going to get him.  And if the girl would get in her way again, she’d be sure to actually get rid of her this time. 

She stepped onto the piano key and began to follow the notes that floated ahead of her, ignoring the people below her for now.  She would come back for them later, ignoring the way they screamed or cursed as they made a mad dash to the closest building, some even hiding behind anything they could find.  She didn’t care about them however, none of them were known for actually making music, so they were no threat to her.  No…  he was.  He was becoming very well known around the city for being a DJ.  He was a **threat** to the beautiful silence that she created. 

She had to get rid of any threats.

…

 Nino hummed, fully relaxed as he laid back on the couch.  He looked up at Alya as she walked back into the living room with a new bowl of rice for Wayzz.  He started to move to give her space once she had put the rice down, but she didn’t give him the chance as she plopped herself onto his lap.  He let out a small ‘oof’, laughing a bit as she adjusted herself so she was laying on him comfortably.  She smiled up at him before resting her cheek on his chest, going back to watching the movie contently.  He smiled warmly, reaching up and running his fingers through her hair, gently pulling the knots out without pulling to hard.  Alya seemed to relax even more so, leaning into his fingers, her body moving in the way he assumed was a content sigh. 

He wasn’t paying attention to the movie, having kept the volume low.  He honestly just wanted to relax with Alya, not have to worry about anything, if only for a moment.  He knew he should be out looking for Pianissimo, but…  He didn’t feel comfortable leaving Alya alone after what happened.  He wrapped his arm around Alya in a more protective manner, leaning down and kissing her head.  Alya looked up at him for a moment, probably reading his expression.  He offered a small smile and she returned it, leaning up and kissing him.  She kept herself up and pulled her phone out, thumbs flying away at the keyboard before looking at him, concern swirling in her eyes.  He frowned a little, looking away when the sound of bubbles popping played from his pocket.

[One New Message]

Alya: I’m safe, and I’m right here.  With you.

Nino felt his chest swell slightly and he realized that he had tensed in the midst of his thoughts.  He couldn’t help but smile and put his phone away, kissing her before nodding, letting the tension ease off his shoulders.  Alya watched him for a few more seconds before laying back down again, wrapping her arms around him, her hands gripping at the back of his shirt.  He went back to petting her hair, humming contently as he held the arm around her a bit more comfortably rather than protectively.  _You always have a way to help me relax…  even without actually saying it._   He chuckled at the thought. 

“What’s your line though?  That I’m fine, oh, heard that before.  But somehow it means more.  Dreamer, trippin’ on your highs, these vibes I feel ‘em, ooh.  Whisper pretty little things, heart sings, I feel ‘em ooh.  Dreamer, tripping on your highs, feelin’ all the vibes.” He sang softly, closing his eyes.  “Break away, all the things, stopping me from letting go.  Temperature is tak-” He stopped suddenly when the sound of glass broke, his eyes snapping open and looking around.  He sat up, gently pulling Alya up so he could get up.  Another sound of glass breaking sounded, but it was closer this time. 

“Wayzz.” He called softly, the kwami quickly flying to him and hiding underneath his hat.  He glanced at Alya and put his hand out, motioning her to stay put.  She bit her lip, holding her phone up in case she needed it.  He quietly made his way to where the sounds came from, peering around the corner carefully.  He rose a brow when he noticed a glow, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach.  Musical notes…  There were two orange musical notes that were floating in front of the window.  They began to fade away when two more musical notes showed up.  His eyes widened and he rushed over to Alya again, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.  She found them…  But how?

_Got to get out of here.  Got to get out of here **now**._   He felt a hard tug on his arm, pulling him back and down.  He stumbled over his balance, quickly twisting and landing on a knee, looking at Alya with a raised brow for a second before something slammed through the windows behind the counter.  He quickly pressed against the counter, glad Alya had thought of using it to protect them as well as hide them.  He watched as glass shards fall onto the floor followed by what he assumed was concrete.  _What the?_   He leaned up and glanced over the counter carefully, his eyes narrowing a bit.  There was now a giant hole in the side of Alya’s apartment, wind blowing into the kitchen as the curtains fluttered forward.  A hand reached in and quickly tugged them down, ripping the cloth from the bars that hung them out and tossing them to the side.  _Alya’s mom **just** replaced those!  _ He thought angrily, remembering how particular Mrs. Césaire was about curtains. 

“Why hello there!” Pianissimo called, grinning as Nino made eye contact with her.  “I gotta say, you are one musician that is difficult to pinpoint.  But once I found your melody, it was pretty easy to track you down.” She said, holding a phone up.  Alya’s video was playing on loop on it before she tossed it to the floor.  That was probably cracked…  He glared back at her, taking a deep breath to calm both the fear and anger that filled him.  It was his fault…

“I don’t really appreciate the stalking.  What’s your deal?” He asked, slowly standing up straight, Alya standing with him.  Pianissimo looked slightly annoyed but not surprised when she looked towards Alya, making a face as if she had taste one of the worst things in life.    

“I was really hoping that you were a flat note on the street somewhere.” She said, a line of orange writing the words out in neat cursive for Alya to read.  The response she got was two middle fingers, and if Alya could talk, Nino knew she would tear her a new one.

“What do you want?” Nino asked again, his voice tight and fists clenched at his sides. 

“Well,” She hummed, “You’re a very popular musician.  That means you’re a threat.” She frowned and narrowed her eyes, her happy attitude quickly disappearing.  “So, why don’t you be a good boy and stay still.”  Nino ducked just in time to miss the note that was being sent his way, pulling Alya down with him and pressing flat against the counter again.  He cursed under his breath and peeked out, pulling back quickly to avoid another note.  He looked around to see where he could sneak through, glancing to Alya for a moment.  She was on her phone, biting her lip and curling up a little.  _She looks scared..._

Nino bit his lip before pushing up, grabbing something, and throwing it at Pianissimo.  While she dodged it, he grabbed Alya and pulled her up, running out of the kitchen as fast as they could.  She kept a hard grip on his hand, following him as closely as possible, stumbling a few times. 

“STOP RUNNING AWAY!” Pianissimo screamed.  Nino stole a glance back, watching as Pianissimo leaned forward and flying after them.  He glanced at Alya, noticing that she had her phone out.  He focused on getting them out of there, noting to lecture Alya about it later.  If they could get away just long enough for him to transform, he’d be able to contact LB or Chat if they were still transformed.  If not, he’d have Alya either call them or borrow her phone to do it himself.  Probably himself considering it was only his identity that was known and because Alya couldn’t really hear or speak so there wouldn’t be any communication with that and _Run now, think later!_ He hissed at himself, shaking his head. 

He kicked the door open to the outside, silently apologizing to the Mrs. and Mr. Césaire for breaking it.  He quickly crossed the street and turned the corner.  He looked around, trying to plan out a way for them to go that would give him the opportunity to hide away and transform.  He could feel Wayzz cling to his hair from under his hat and shot a quick apology to the little guy.  He stole a look back at Alya again to see how she was doing, his brows furrowing as he watched her record Pianissimo chasing after them.    

“I know you can’t hear me, but are you serious right now!?” He yelled.  But of course, he didn’t get a response from the red head.  But he did end up getting something else.  He looked back just in time to notice that he was running straight into one of those ad stands, moving to avoid it.  His foot got caught however and he tripped, cursing as he lost balance.  He fell forward, quickly letting Alya’s hand go so he didn’t bring her down with him.  He braced himself with his right arm, closing his eyes as he felt the concrete come in contact with his skin and scratching it.

“Looks like it’s the finale for you!” Pianissimo called.  Nino looked up, watching the note head straight for him.  He scrambled to his feet, but he knew he didn’t have enough time to dodge it.  For a moment, it felt like everything slowed down, felt like he had already been hit by the note on how quiet it seemed to get.  But… In an all too similar way…  It never hit him. 

“Alya!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, an update! As a bonus, I did draw the Oc's in case anyone was curious about it! It's on my tumblr because unfortunately I don't know how to insert links here so... Either way. Check it out if you'd like.  
> Thank you for the patience in support!  
> ~Fox  
> Edit: I almost forgot! The first song Nino sings is Fantasy by Alina Baraz & Galimatias. The second one is Vibes from Tove Lo feat Joe Janiak


	10. Chapter Ten

Alya had always been one to follow her instincts, to follow the flow and to act on impulse, always finding it better to take the chance.  She was risky, and she knew that.  She had always been proud of that, proud that she was confident enough to act when needed.  She knew it was one of her strengths, but at the same time, she knew it was one of her weaknesses.  Sometimes, she took the risk and it didn’t necessarily turn out well.  Example being literally the day before.  She had ditched school and ran off to find the Akuma.  That ended her up right in front of the Akuma and she had gotten hurt.  She had gotten kidnapped at some point in the past too but that was a few years ago.  She’d gotten better, at least she’d like to think so, but she knew she should probably at least try to think before acting.  But sometimes there wasn’t enough time to think about it.  So, she acted.   

When she felt Nino’s hand leave hers, she stopped focusing on her phone and Pianissimo, suddenly stopping herself to avoid running into something.  She turned her head just in time to see Nino had tripped and losing his footing.  She reached out in hope to grab the hand that she had just been holding, silently calling out his name.  Instead she missed, wincing when Nino hit the sidewalk.  She could see their shadows in front of her, a soft glow coming from behind her.  She took a step forward, turning back to see Pianissimo again, a solid orange note floating up in front of her as she hit a key.  Without thinking, without hesitating, she took another step as the note was shot towards Nino.  She brought her arms up and braced herself, closing her eyes. 

Then it all hit her, figuratively and literally.  She felt the note hit her arms, the force shoving her back.  After a second, the pain kicked in and she bit her lip hard, realizing that the note had just hit her on her already sprained wrist.  She lost her footing and fell back, quickly blinking the tears away.  She never felt the concrete though, silently thanking Nino as she felt his arms catch her from behind and gently standing her up. 

“Alya!”

The noise, the sounds, was like a second hit, everything practically roaring in her ears.  She winced, everything seeming super loud from the suddenness, letting out a slight chocked noise, the sound of her own breath making her shiver.  Her breathing was shaky, either from not being used of because she was shaking so much.  She took a deep breath and jolted, a frustrated scream getting her attention.  She looked up to see Pianissimo, her face scrunched up in anger as she stomped on her key.  She jumped again when she heard growling next to her, looking back to Nino.  His eyebrows were knitted together, his mouth forming a scowl.  But his eyes…  Alya could see the guilt in his eyes and wanted nothing more than to lean up and kiss him, reassure him that she was fine, that she was perfectly fine and that it wasn’t her fault. 

“You’re getting on my last note Red.” She heard, turning back to Pianissimo who was glaring dangerously at her.  She gulped, standing a little straighter as she returned the glare.  She didn’t have to read the cursive letters she had left her, didn’t have to try to understand her by reading her lips.  She could **hear** her.  She could hear **everything**.  She didn’t know how it happened, and it was extremely confusing, but she could focus on it later, she could figure it out later.  Right now, though…  They had to get away.  She pocketed her phone and reached around a bit, finding Nino’s hand before raising her second hand, stuck her middle finger up and paired it with sticking her tongue out.  The look on Pianissimo’s face said it was worth it before she felt a tug on her hand.  She followed it, running with Nino as Pianissimo got distracted with screaming her frustrations.  A smile grew on her face when she heard Nino laughing, glancing over to him to see a grin on his face. 

“Good to know that being silenced didn’t take your attitude away.” He mumbled, probably to himself because he still thought Alya couldn’t hear him.  She’d leave it like that, knowing that as soon as he knew she could hear, he’d give her a piece of his mind.  She bit her lip, looking ahead of her and paid attention.  Nino gave her hand a squeeze as he started to head one way, Alya stumbling a bit before following him, letting him take the lead.  She knew Nino would keep her safe.  Or at least try to when Alya wasn’t throwing herself in the path of danger.  As Nino, or as Jade Turtle, she trusted him, and she felt safe.

“Gotta get you somewhere safe, gotta lose the Akuma.” Nino muttered, looking around to find anything that might help.  “Where the hell are the others?”  Alya reached back into her pocket, pulling it out to check the video.  It was ‘Live’, and she was hoping by some miracle, Ladybug or Chat Noir had seen it.  If not them, maybe someone who had spotted them could give them the message of where the Akuma was.  She could only hope.   She panted softly, feeling the burn in her legs as they continued running, crossing a few streets, and turning corners.  Alya was grateful that she was always running after Akuma for a scoop She’d be exhausted if she hadn’t been running all the time.  She could still hear the hum behind them, but it was getting quieter, the sound of musical notes hitting the ground behind them starting to lessen.  They were confusing her with the twists and turns, occasionally ducking into alleyways that made it difficult to fly into. 

After a few more streets, Nino took a left and slew down, gently letting Alya’s hand go so he could lean on his own knees.  They were both panting hard, Nino giving Alya some space so that they could both catch their breath, Alya leaning onto her knees as she took a few deep breaths.  She looked around a bit, the alleyway narrow, probably just a standard vehicles width.  There were a few trash bins that probably belonged to the business on the other side of the doors.  Her legs were shaking from the running, feeling tired.  With one glance, Alya knew Nino was tired too, watching him as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.  She reached up and started putting her hair up, waving her hand to cool down a little. 

“Where are you hiding!?” Alya looked to the street, listening intently as the hum of Pianissimo’s piano key grew closer, swallowing hard.  She looked to Nino, her eyes widening as he started pushing one of the trash bins, making a small space between the two.  Without a warning, he reached out and pulled her down, Alya biting the inside her cheek so she wouldn’t yelp.  Nino kneeling with his left, pressing against the wall and making sure he was behind the trash bin, not wanting to stick out.  Alya copied him, making she wasn’t sticking out either.  Her heart pounded in her ears, listening intently as the hum grew louder.  Pianissimo was close, and it scared her.  She took a deep breath, holding her breath as the hum sounded like it was right next to them.

“Your tricks won’t work!  It may have worked last time, but I won’t let you get away!” She flinched, Pianissimo’s voice so close by, it was a wonder she hadn’t found them.  She looked at Nino, watching him lean a little forward as he stared somewhere behind the trash bin.  She started shaking, reaching out to grip Nino’s shirt as the hum seem to get louder.  He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, gripping her hand.  She was going to get them.  For a moment, one that could have be a few seconds, or even a few minutes, she was genuinely afraid that Nino was going to be hit and he’d never be able to make music again. 

But then the hum went away, it got quieter until Alya couldn’t hear it anymore.  Alya finally let the air out, Nino doing the same.  She smiled a little bit, reaching up and touching his cheeks, her smile growing when Nino looked at her.  He grinned and Alya couldn’t help but lean up and kissed him.  She felt his smile before getting a kiss back, making her heart flutter.  She pulled back and sat back, letting her legs rest finally, Nino doing the same beside her.  As she finally relaxed, the adrenaline started going away, and Alya was given a painful reminder about her arm.  She looked down, seeing the bandages that was wrapped around her wrist had been torn up a little from the hit.  She could see a bruise forming on the skin that peeked through the remaining bandages and made a face.  She quickly lowered it before Nino could see and leaned back against the wall.  She didn’t care if it was gross because of the garbage, she had been running for several blocks, she was already covered in sweat and she was damn tired.

“I need to go after her.” She opened her eyes and looked to Nino, seeing the determination on his face.  She leaned over and kissed his cheek, giving him a look before nodding.  He blinked for a moment, probably confused before he understood, offering a smile.  Alya reached up and took his hat off, gently picking up Wayzz.  She pulled him close, gently kissing his head before whispering so only he could hear. 

“You two stay safe okay?”  Wayzz eyes widened for a moment, looking at her for a moment before smiling and nodding, leaning up and kissing her nose.  Nino stood up, stretching his legs out before looking to Wayzz, the green kwami floating in front of him. 

“Ready Wayzz?” Nino asked, smiling softly. 

“I am ready Nino.” He replied before closing his eyes. 

“Wayzz!  Transform me!” Nino called, his own eyes closing as he lifted his arm, his bracelet flickering with a glow for a second.

Alya’s eyes widened, watching as Wayzz get sucked into the bracelet, looking like he was going through a whirlpool.  The bracelet flickered again before five distinct designs etched into the green colored metal.  It looked like little turtles to Alya, and she’d have to ask Nino later when the city wasn’t in danger.  It flickered again before settling, Nino using his hand and waving it over his face.  The green mask sat on his face before he reached to the back of his neck and waving them over his head, his hood forming.  He then stretched his arms out, the green glow traveling from his fingers, up his arms and to his shoulders as he basically made a super hero pose.  From his shoulders, the glow met in the middle before lowering down to his waist before separating again and going over his legs.  A circular glow grew on the middle of his back, flickering until his shield formed, sitting on his back. 

Alya’s mouth hung open, her eyes still wide.  Not only was Nino a good guy, loved music, loyal, fun, kind, and **so much more.** He was also a superhero and just…  really…  amazing.  She flushed when Nino caught her staring, her face getting redder when he started laughing at her expression.  She puffed her cheeks, tightening her hold on his hat before waving him off.  He laughed a bit more, and they shared one more look before he pulled his shield down, dropping it down like a skateboard before stepping on.  He lifted his wrist, tapping on it before frowning. 

“Looks like I’m on my own until the others get here.  Let’s make a fuss.” He mumbled, probably talking to Wayzz, Alya thought.  She watched as he floated away on his shell, leaning down, and snatching up a stick and one of the lids to a trash can.  He flew a good distance away before he started banging on it, Alya jogging to the entrance of the alleyway to watch him.  She put his hat on, pulling her hair through the back, holding the front of it as she adjusted it.  Apparently Pianissimo hadn’t gone far because she turned the corner a few minutes later, looking annoyed.  Alya took a good look around the neighborhood, noticing how empty it was.  She was glad most of the residents were either hiding out inside or just cleared the area.  Either way, they were safe.  At least…  most of them were.  When she looked further down the street, there was a single, older man, just casually sitting at one of the benches.  She cursed under her breath, questioning every force in the world as to why there was this tiny old man sitting out in the middle of danger.  She glanced back over to Pianissimo and JT, watching as they continued talking.  They were only a few streets away from him…  She bit her lip and took a deep breath, mentally bracing herself in what she was about to do.  She poked her head out to make sure Pianissimo was still being distracted by JT before running across the street, hiding behind a set of stairs. 

She kept an eye on Pianissimo, keeping herself lowered as she quietly snuck her way down the sidewalk, hiding behind anything she could before continuing, making her way to the old man slowly.  At some point in her sneaking, Pianissimo had started attacking, Jade avoiding her music notes with ease now that he was on his shield.  He retaliated by using the trash can lid, and any other object he could fine and grab without being hit.  She paused for a second, watching as Jade hurled the lid at Pianissimo, knocking her back and onto the ground.  Her heart started beating faster, glancing between her and the man.  She picked up the pace, being sure to stay quiet and avoiding anything that would cause noise.  She was probably a few feet away when she heard Pianissimo yelling.  She glanced over the table she had hid behind, holding her breath for a moment. 

She had spotted him. 

She swallowed hard, stood up and made a run to the man, ignoring the angry yell Pianissimo had let out.  No way was she going to let one of those notes hit the old man.  Those things **hurt**.  She should know, she had been hit by them **twice**.  About to be three times, but as the piano played, a sound of metal being hit sounded.  Alya looked over, watching as Nino shielded them from the musical notes, growling under his breath before fully yelling and rushing forward.  She would have loved to stay and watch, but there was an old man currently trying to get up and she would only get in the way.  So, she turned away, picked up the old man and ran, holding him out.

“Sorry about this.  But you’re tiny and in danger.  You’re not as heavy as I thought you would be.” She said, her voice slightly raspy from not being used.  Instead of any yelling, or squirming like she had been expecting, she got a chuckle in response. 

“Oh, my, this is new I’ll admit.  I didn’t even hear you approaching.” He said.  Alya smiled a little, priding herself in her sneaking.  She should do it more often. 

“Sneaked over when I saw you.  Don’t worry gramps, you’re safe now that Jade Turtle is here.  And when he’s here, the others aren’t far behind.” She said, gently putting him down once they were far enough.  She rubbed at her wrist, wincing a few times before sighing.  _I hope they stop her soon.  This wrist hurts like hell._  

“I’m safe now because a sneaky young one risked her own sake for an old man like me.” He said, leaning on his cane.  Alya laughed a little, rubbing the back of her head. 

“Yeah.  Well it was a risk I was willing to make.”

“A risk yes.  But you took a moment to think.  You knew the danger, and you carefully, and quietly came to my aid.  Not only a risk taker, but a wise one.  You are like a fox.” Alya couldn’t help but laugh at that, feeling slightly shy.

“Ah…  Wouldn’t go that far.  But I guess so.” She shrugged and took the compliment from the old man.  “Thanks.”

“No, thank you.  Now, if you’d like, I can take a look at that arm of yours.  It looks like it hurts a great deal.” He said, holding his hand out.  She shifted, hesitating a bit before nodding. 

“Yeah…  That’d be nice.”

…

“There, all set.” Gramps said, finished with wrapping her arm up in a new bandage.  Alya smiled, moving her arm a little bit and appreciating the fact her wrist wouldn’t be able to move. 

“Thanks gramps” She said, leaning down and giving him a quick hug.  She sat back, looking around his home for a moment before pulling her phone out. 

“Your welcome…  Are you okay?” He asked.  She looked up and offered a smile.

“Yeah…  I’m just worried about Jade Turtle.  He was fighting Pianissimo alone last I saw him.  I just hope he’s okay.” She said, reaching up to adjust Nino’s hat.  Gramps hummed a bit, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure he will be fine.  However, if you are worried, what is stopping you from going in and helping?” He asked.  “Turtles have wonderful shells to protect themselves from danger.  But, when a turtle is flipped on its back, they cannot protect themselves.  What’s to stop a fox from sneaking their way over in order to help the turtle?”

“Wouldn’t the fox…  eat the turtle?” Alya asked, slightly confused.

“Ah, yes.  A normal fox would most likely eat a turtle.” He chuckled.  “But, if the fox and the turtle are friends, the fox will not eat the turtle.  A fox and a turtle are known for their wisdom you see.  So, if these two spirits, not animals, were to come together, they would be able to share their wisdom.” He offered.

Alya thought it over her head, pulling the spirit away from the animal itself.  It kind of made sense spiritually speaking.  She smiled, shaking her head and laughing a little. 

“Alright.  I think I get what you’re saying.  Pretty sure there’s a story somewhere in the world where an actual fox and turtle are friends.  I mean a dog and a lion were best friends in this one video so, anything is possible!” She said, laughing a bit.  She stood up, stretching her arms and legs.  “Thanks again Gramps.”

“Any time.  Now go on.”

Alya nodded, grinning before pulling her phone out and running out of the building.  They hadn’t gone all too far, only going down a few blocks to get to his home.  Her own home hadn’t been all too far, all of Nino’s twisting and turning keeping them in the same area.  She ran up to her apartment, looking at the giant hole in the wall as she caught her breath.  She could hear a few familiar sounds coming from down the street, quickly turning to the direction.  The sounds of a piano and metal being hit was in the opposite direction, and she couldn’t help but feel relieved.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were coming to help Jade Turtle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crow! This chapter was fun/difficult to write. I’m sure you can tell why with all this action going on. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it~.
> 
> Also, if there are any errors, please forgive me, I finished this really late.


	11. Chapter 11

Alya climbed onto the pile of rubble that was in front of her apartment, tucking her arm to her chest as she used the other arm to pull herself up.  She stepped on what seemed to be a stable piece of concrete before lifting her leg up over where she wanted to get.  She reached out and grabbed the other side of the slab, getting a good grip before hoisting herself and rolling her body so that she was laying on her back.  She let out a long breath, panting slightly.  She sat up, carefully pulling her knees under her before carefully standing up, biting her lip as the slab of concrete wobbled.  _Woah…  Okay…  I got this.  I got it._ She thought to herself before looking around from her new perspective.  She looked around, squinting her eyes as she looked down the street where she heard Ladybug and Chat Noir.  When she finally spotted them, they stopped to talk for a bit, Ladybug pointing down to the wrong street.  She yelped a bit, starting to wave her arms around.

“Ladybug!  Chat Noir!  Hey!  Over here!” Alya yelled, voice cracking.  She growled a bit when they didn’t seem to hear her, still talking about where they should go.  She cleared her throat, coughing a few times.  She cupped her hands around her mouth and tried again.  “Hey guys!  Polka dots!  Cat in black!” She shouted, feeling the strain in her throat.  Finally, though, both Ladybug and Chat Noir noticed her.  She waved her arm a bit more before making her way down the rubble, cursing a few different times as her foot slipped.  Once she was finally down, she turned and took a few steps forward, grinning as the two heroes ran toward her.

As they got closer, she rose a brow, noticing neither of them slowing down as the distance between them shortened.  She braced herself, closing her eyes as a body slammed into her.  She was surprised when the arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly as they buried their head into her shoulder.  She looked down at Ladybug, something clicking in her mind.  Another pair of arms joined her, Alya looking over to the blonde hero in slight confusion.  More things clicked in her mind and she began to relax, a small smile forming on her face.  She leaned forward a bit, pressing her forehead against their shoulders as a way of hugging them both back, her own arms trapped between them. 

“I’m okay you two.” She reassured, gently pulling away to look at them.  She reached up and started patting Ladybug’s head, laughing a bit as she got a tearful smile. 

“Oh, my goodness I was so worried about you!  I mean so was Chat, but like, we didn’t know what happened to you, didn’t know what happened to Jade Turtle.  We were just running around looking for Pianissimo when one of our classmaaaaahhhh I mean…  citizens,” Alya rose a brow as LB cleared her throat before continuing, “one of the citizens got our attention and showed us your LIVE video.  We knew you were at home last because they showed us your **other** video but then you guys were running again and-”

“You’re like a magnet!”  Chat cut in.  “She just won’t leave you alone. First, she chases you around the city with your friend Nino, then makes you lose your hearing and voice.  Talk about cat getting your tongue!  Then drops you out of the air and then chasing you.   **Again**!  She’s got you on her music sheet.” He said, running a hand through his hair before glancing behind her.  “And she literally brought your house down!” Alya groaned, covering his mouth at that.

“If you say one more pun, I swear I won’t help you with History again.” She threatened before sighing.  Chat gave her a bewildered look for a moment, starting to laugh awkwardly while dragging out the question ‘what?’

“How’s your arm!?” Ladybug yelled suddenly, gently lifting Alya’s arm to inspect it.  Alya rolled her eyes a bit, gently pulling it away from the blue haired girl, wincing when there was a slight tug on it.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine.  It hurts a little if I move my wrist too much but it barely moves wrapped up like this.  Jade Turtle had taken care of it but then the bandages got ripped so this old man I saved wrapped it up again.” She explained, raising a brow when the two heroes shared a look.  _Wow…  Even in hero form they do the silent communicating._ She thought, laughing a little.

“Well…  I’m glad you’re okay now at least.” She said, sighing a bit.  “The one time you try to actually avoid the Akuma, you end up being one of their targets.” Alya laughed at that, rubbing the back of her head. 

“What can I say?  If I’m not looking for trouble, trouble comes looking for me.” She shrugged.  She turned to Chat Noir and pulled the hero into a tight hug.  She heard his shock before he hugged back, relaxing under her arms. 

“I never got to say thank you for saving me.  So, thank you.” She said, laughing a bit.  “I’m really glad you showed up when you did.”

“No problem.  Can’t let one of my closest frieaaa—aans… fans!” He laughed awkwardly, trying to save himself.  Alya rolled her eyes but didn’t comment.  “Can’t let one of my biggest fans get hurt.” He said, winking in his all Chat Noir manner.  She snorted, shaking her head.  _Nice one you silly cat.  You’re just as bad as LB.  At least Jade Turtle- oh shit!_

“Okay, checking on me and thanks aside, Jade Turtle is in trouble.  He needs help.  He’s fighting Pianissimo one on one and he could really use your guys’ help.” She said, finally thinking about the turtle.  “He’s putting up a good fight, probably kicking her ass, but I’m afraid he’ll get hurt.” 

“Where is he, Alya?” Chat asked, the heroes getting serious and standing a bit taller.    

“He’s down the street, at least that’s where I last saw them headed.  You guys were about to go the wrong way when I called you over.  Come on le-”

“Wait.  Alya you stay here.  You’ve been a great help, but you should really stay away from Pianissimo.  You’re one of her targets and…” Chat trailed off.

“And I’ll just get in the way…” Alya finished quietly, rubbing her arm a bit.  The guilt started creeping over her shoulders and up her neck, making her shiver slightly.  She looked down at her bandages, thinking about before deciding to stand her ground.  “I understand.  I mean you wouldn’t want me to get captured and you guys really don’t have time to be worried about me because you really should be focusing on stopping the Akuma but I can-”

“No!  No, it’s not that!  We just don’t want you to get hurt.” Ladybug argued, cutting off Alya as she rationalized it.  “You’re as much as a hero as we are.” Alya’s heart swelled, overpowering her negative feelings immensely.  Her face also flushed because, even though she knew, she just got complimented by one of her heroes.

“Thank you.” She grinned, feeling her confidence growing.  “I won’t get hurt though.  I only got hurt because I tried to protect Nino.  This time I’ll stay out of the way, out of sight, but I’m going with you.  I’m not going to be able to just sit here while you three are fighting the bad guy.  I’ll be too worried and you know I’ll just end up following after you anyway.” She said, making a good point.  She knew she already won when both sighed, sharing a look of defeat.  “Might as well know that I’m there hiding rather than being surprised that I sneaked in.”

“Fine.  Fair enough.  But you stay hidden and you don’t try to get the Akuma’s attention!” Chat said strictly.

“Cross my heart!” She said, grinning.

…

Jade Turtle growled, wincing as he felt another musical note ‘clanged’ against his shield, pushing him back a little.  He peered over his shield, glaring at the Akuma that stood across from him as he carefully stood tall, prepared to crouch down, or jump out the way if needed.  He panted slightly, sweat rolling down his forehead and stopping when it touched his goggles.  Pianissimo growled slightly under her breath, looking as tired as Jade felt.  He could also feel his arms cramping up, the muscles on the inside of his elbow tensed from lack of movement.  If he could switch his arms, but Pianissimo hadn’t let him earlier, and he didn’t want to risk using his less dominant hand.  _Shit._

“You move pretty fast for a turtle.  Just wait till I knock you onto your shell.” Pianissimo growled, clearly letting her anger and annoyance get to her. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Jade snorted, smirking slightly as he continued, “You know… for someone who plays music, you really lack rhythm.  Why don’t you try staying on beat for once?”  The smirk on his face grew into a grin, snickering behind his shield as Pianissimo’s face started turning red.

“How **dare** you!  My music is a masterpiece and I won’t let some uneducated swine in green tights tell me otherwise!” She screamed, the piano forming in front of her again.  Jade lifted his shield again, prepared for the onslaught of music notes about to be sent his way. 

“I hope you don’t mind me interrupting, but it didn’t look like intermission was any time soon!” Jade blinked, eyes wide as a pair on red and black polka dotted feet kicked Pianissimo, sending her flying down the street.  He blinked a few times, looking over to Ladybug who landed where Pianissimo had just been standing.  He grinned when Chat Noir landed next to her, twirling his baton until it rested onto his shoulders.  He let his arm drop down, feeling the relief in the inside of his elbow.

“Sorry we’re late!  You weren’t having too much fun without us, were you?” Chat asked, grinning wide. 

“Well you know me, always starting the party and keeping it up until the late comers join in.” Jade grinned back at him, relief washing over him.  His teammates were here, and there was no way Pianissimo was going to be able to take them all on. 

“Gotta make a good appearance.” He offered.  They both laughed, Ladybug chuckling before clearing her throat to get their attention.

“Focus boys.  We can party **after** we get the Akuma.” She said, reminding them of the situation on hand.  Jade chuckled and stretched his arm out some more, taking the time to relax a little as Pianissimo picked herself up.  They all shifted to the center of the street, watching Pianissimo carefully as they grew closer to come up with a plan. 

“Alya gave us all of the basics on Pianissimo.  She’s a long-range attacker so I’m thinking we’ll focus on distracting her with at least two of us while the third one goes in to get the item.  We need to figure out what that is in order to end this fight.” Ladybug said, speaking quietly. 

“She’s also the one that lead us here.  Your girlfriend was really worried about you~” Chat teased, Jade’s face flushing as he quickly whacked his arm. 

“Shut up.  Wait don’t.  Is she okay?” He asked, ignoring his embarrassment.  “I’m surprised she’s not here with you guys.”

“Ahh…  Yeah about that.” Ladybug laughed nervously, scratching her cheek as she sighed a bit.

“You brought her here!?” He snapped, mentally cursing at his voice cracking.  He glanced over to Pianissimo in time, pulling his shield out and quickly pushing in front of the other two heroes and blocking the oncoming music notes.  “We’re kind of talking here!” He snapped.

“Oh?  I’m sorry?  Did you expect me to wait patiently for the three of you to finish up your conversation?  I am in the middle of.  A.  **PERFORMANCE!** ” She screamed, shooting more musical notes at them.  Jade Turtle took the attacks with his shield, groaning in annoyance.  Ladybug spun her yoyo, using it as a shield to protect herself as well.  Chat Noir did the same with his baton, the three of them taking a stance.  He took a quick glance around, desperately trying to find Alya knowing that she was nearby now.  But he couldn’t find her and it was starting to freak him out.

“Where is she?  I can’t find her.”

“She’s hiding right now.  I…  I don’t know where though.  We separated when we jumped in.  But I do know she’s safe now, so let’s focus and take down Pianissimo.” Chat said, trying to reassure his best friend.  He bit his lip before taking a deep breath.

“Okay…”

“Stop ignoring me!” Pianissimo snapped again, summoning her piano key, and kicking off the ground. 

“LB, me and Chat will focus on distracting her.  She’s got quite the temper, and between his puns and my comebacks, I’m sure we can get her riled up.  You swing around and try to avoid her long enough for her to forget about you.  Once you bring her down, we can look for the item with the Akuma in it.” Jade said quietly, letting out a slight yell as he rolled back to avoid a hit. 

“Sounds like a good plan.  Now let’s get something that’ll help us out.  Cover me!” She said, jumping back before tossing her yoyo up.  Jade shifted and stood next to Chat, covering Ladybug the best he could as Pianissimo flew around them, shooting from all types of angles. 

“LUCKY CHARM! …  What th-?” Jade rose a brow and looked over, growing confused himself.  In front of Ladybug was a large blow up mattress, or at least that’s what it looked like to him.  It was red with black polka dots just like her outfit.  He rose a brow but snapped out of his confusion when Chat pushed him gently, a music notes just inches from his face. 

“Come on Jade.  Let’s leave Ladybug to figure out what it’s for.” He said.  Jade nodded and they both looked back towards Pianissimo.  She floated above the ground, scanning the heroes for a moment before pushing forward, leaning to the left.  She pressed down on the keys, Jade quickly shifting to face the onslaught of music notes that were shot at them. 

“You play as well as you shoot!” Jade yelled, throwing his shield at her, managing to hit her piano key and throwing her a bit off.  Chat laughed, jumping onto a car before using his baton to launch himself, aiming to attack her as well.  She growled and flipped herself back, hitting Chat with the piano key before floating back to gain some space. 

“Seriously, it’s really not your forte.  You should find a new hobby.” Chat called, flipping himself back and landing on his feet.  Jade rolled his eyes, rushing forward as his shield landed on the ground.  Ladybug was struggling with getting off ground, Pianissimo keeping her focus on all three of them.  Their plan wasn’t going as planned, but they’d manage.  Hopefully.

“Shut up!  I am a wonderful musician!  Hawkmoth has complimented me and I won’t trust an opinion from you imbeciles!” She snapped, holding her hands out.  Jade’s eyes widened as orange lines grew from her hands, swirling up and around her in a way that reminded him of vines.  He stopped short as they rushed towards him, one of them swiping up his shield and throwing it farther away.  _SHIT!_   He twisted himself and jumped back to avoid one of the lines, flipping back a few times before hiding behind a mailbox, using it to deflect the lines that tried to grab him.  Ladybug was flipping around herself, using her yoyo when needed.  But she was either being pushed back, or never getting closer. 

“Are you,” Chat paused as he avoided another line headed his way, “Calling me a lyre?” Jade groaned, yelling when something hit the side of the mailbox.  He looked and spotted his shield, raising a brow before looking around.  When he spotted a familiar red head, he grinned, grabbing the shield, and jumping onto it, kicking off the ground and flying into the air.  If he couldn’t avoid her from the ground, then he could always avoid her in the sky.  As he avoided the onslaught of music notes and orange lines, Ladybug tossed her yoyo towards Pianissimo, wrapping it around her ankle.  She yanked her down hard, making her drop a few feet from the sky. 

“Chat!  Try to destroy her piano key!” Ladybug called.

“Yes Milady!  CATYCLYSM!” The shadows collected around his claws and jumped forward, flipping around the lines, and jumping off the car, swiping his claws towards the piano key.  Something yanked him back, causing him to yelp, losing his momentum.  He swung from whatever grabbed him, ending upside down, a tight grip on his ankle.  A line was snaking up his ankle, stretching to the other leg to trap him from escaping.  Jade’s jaw clenched, crouching down as he flew somewhat above the.  _I’m gonna regret this…_   He grabbed his shield from under his feet, dropping from the sky and towards them.  He couldn’t hold in the yell that bubbled from his chest, both from the fear and anger he felt.  He gripped his shield tightly and brought it down on the lines that snaked around Chat, cutting through it with the help of the momentum.  Pianissimo let out an angry shriek, something Jade was starting to get used to hearing, as they fell.  Jade tucked himself behind his shield, hitting the ground and rolling onto his feet.  Ladybug swung by and caught Chat, carefully landing them on the ground. 

“Thanks Bugaboo.” Chat muttered, raising his baton, and twirling it to deflect the music notes already thrown his way. 

“No problem Kitty.” She said softly, offering a small smile.  She stood up and started to help, focusing on the attacks coming from behind them.  Jade jumped over, knocking back the lines with his shield as well, the three of them forming a small circle to protect themselves.

“So, what’s the mattress for?” Jade asked, grunting each time he fought back. 

“I don’t know.  I tried looking around to see what was it for, but there’s a key component missing.  I’m not sure what it’s for.” She huffed, growing frustrated.

“It’s fine LB.  We’ll figure something out.” He reassured.   _I hope…_

…

Alya peered over the car, watching as the three heroes tried their best to fight Pianissimo.  But whatever they did, she always seemed to be ready for, using everything she had to keep them at bay.  She was also hyper-focused on them, always keeping them sight, always watching for where they went, which had destroyed the plan they seemed to have.  It was frustrating to say the least, and it didn’t help that none of them had any idea where the Akuma was staying in. 

As Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Jade Turtle avoided her, Alya watched Pianissimo closely, taking in her details, and seeing if anything stood out to her.  Her clothes were obviously different from the ones she was originally wearing, every Akuma was like that.  She didn’t wear anything around her wrist or in her hair, and she wasn’t using an item to fight, but making them out with the power that was given to her by Hawkmoth.  Nothing really stood out to her…  It was most likely hidden by her clothes if that was the case.  Alya huffed and snuck her way behind a kiosk, using the small garbage can next to it as cover when Ladybug swung overhead.  She poked her head out again, watching her grab Chat Noir before the three of them came together, surrounded by attacks.  She ducked back down, pressing herself against the kiosk when Pianissimo flew in front of her.  When she didn’t say anything, Alya relaxed and poked her head out again.

“I’ve had enough of your interruptions Miraculous holders!” Pianissimo yelled, pausing her attacks to speak.  Alya noted the term in her head, quietly climbing onto the garbage can.  “I will not let you stop me from spreading my music and silencing those who do not appreciate it!  Hawkmoth himself is the only one who seems to understand… to care…” Pianissimo said quietly.  Alya felt a pang of pity, knowing exactly how she felt.  Sometimes…  she would have dreams about the time she had become an Akuma and how Hawkmoth had tricked her.  She bit her lip, slowly standing up.  Pianissimo was gripping her shirt…  No…  She was gripping something that was under her shirt, a glimmer of gold poking out from under her collar.  She quickly moved, jumping up and grabbing onto the kiosk.  She paused when she thought she made too much noise, pausing her movements.  When Pianissimo kept talking, she sighed in relief, pushing herself up. 

She glanced to Ladybug, her eyes wide as she mouthed for Alya to ‘get down’.  She motioned towards the air mattress that was lying off to the side, motioning back to herself and Pianissimo.  Ladybug started to look around, a spark appearing in her eyes as she got what Alya was going at.  It looked like she had just found the last piece of the puzzle, and it probably was what she felt based on her powers.  She whispered something to the boys and they nodded.  Alya took a deep breath, looking at the Pianissimo’s back.

“-stop me!  I **will** play my music, and I **will** get your miraculous so I can give them to Hawkmoth.  So just give up heroes.  Because this is the finale, and this is your last performance.  I won’t be letting you get away, and I won’t let you interrupt me any longer!  I won’t let you silence me!”

“Hey!” Alya yelled, Pianissimo jumping slightly before whipping around, growling.  “You really need to shut up!” She snapped before jumping off the kiosk, wrapping her arms around Pianissimo’s middle and basically tackling her off her flying piano key.  Ladybug took the cue and jumped, Jade and Chat standing behind the shield.  She landed on the shield and Jade Turtle and Chat Noir pushed as soon as she pushed off, launching her to where the air mattress was.  She then kicked it hard, sliding it under Alya and Pianissimo before they could hit the floor.

Alya moved fast, pinning the pianist’s arms under her knees before gently reaching around her neck, unhooking the necklace.  She then tossed it to the closest hero, letting them smash it.  Pianissimo started screaming, trying to shove Alya off as she did her best to pull her off the mattress, sitting her on the floor as Ladybug caught the akumatized butterfly.

“Bye, bye pretty butterfly.” Ladybug said softly, taking the mattress, and throwing it up the best she could.  It turned into several streams of ladybug magic.  Each stream went its separate way, one healing all of the people who were affected while another fixed some of the buildings that were damaged.  One swirled around Pianissimo, returning her back to the girl she was before swirling around Alya.  She sighed in relief when her wrist didn’t hurt anymore, moving it around to test it a bit. 

“What…  What happened?” The girl asked, holding her head, and looking around. 

“You became an Akuma.  But don’t worry.  Everything is okay now.” Alya said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.  Jade came over and knelt in front of them, offering the girl a smile. 

“I believe this belongs to you.” He said softly, holding out the necklace that had been smashed earlier, but now perfectly fine. 

“Oh, thank you!  This…  This is very important to me.” She said, putting it back on before holding onto the pendant. 

Alya smiled, looking over the heroes.  One after the other, their miraculous began to beep, indicating that it was almost time for them to de-transform. 

“You guys head out.  I’ll take care of her.” Alya offered, noticing their hesitance to leave. 

“Thanks, Alya.” Chat said, grinning. 

“See you guys later.” She called as they ran off.  Jade Turtle paused and looked back at her, grinning wide.  He winked at her before flying off, Alya feeling a slight blush grow on her cheeks. 

She couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted like three days ago lmao. But I worked and I guess I didn't do it right. Me and my dumbass didn't even checked. Lesson learned.
> 
> Hope this chapter was okay. I struggled with it. But hey I tried so *shrugs*.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna chat? Ask some questions? Send me a message on my tumblr! celestial-zorra


End file.
